


Smoke, Sweat, & Sex

by sweaterpawnoctis



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Eventual Smut, M/M, Street Racing, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawnoctis/pseuds/sweaterpawnoctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright then. If you're so sure that you'll win, let's make it interesting," Louis offers up as his eyes steal a glance at the mysterious boy once more before meeting his temporary rival's again. "If you win, I'll pay you and give you the pink slip, but if I win, I get to keep my car and," he paused before smiling just cocky enough to perk that boy's attention once more, "I get to take him home. Deal?"</p><p>The boy raises his eyebrows once the words slip from Louis' lips, making the older of the two feel a little pride in his gut start because he wanted that boy. Whether it was because he was pretty and Louis was bored or because Louis just needed to boost his own damn ego just a little higher to capture the other racer's full attention, he wasn't sure. What he was sure of though was that boy was looking anything but bored as the man he was draped around brought his hand up to his scruffy jawline and scratched at it. </p><p>"You think you're good enough to try and take my boy?" </p><p>"I think I'm good enough to take all of your side lovers."</p><p>(Or the one where Louis wins Zayn in a race and Zayn's just looking for his ticket out of Rio.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The street is crowded by the time Louis gets there, which is no surprise to him. In fact, it's a relief because it means he's in the right place and can easily hide amongst the people. It's some little side street that curves around a bunch of random houses and homes in the center of Rio De Janeiro, so not too fancy in space or living arrangements. He came into the city to do some business with friends, originally, but like all young men in their early twenties, he has a guilty pleasure.

 

Louis' is racing.

 

 _Street_ racing, to be more exact.

 

The speed of the cars rushing and weaving in and out of obstacles, the roar of the engines when he shifts gears and steps hard on the pedal, even the girls that are barely covered and stained with exotic and foreign shades of tan catch his attention. However, nothing is as amazing to feel as the thrill of winning and the excitement of the drive getting there. It's the dangerous speeds and sharp turns that keep his reflexes in check and it's the risks he has to take in order to get his car in that first place slot. It's a life-threatening game, but where's the fun in life if you aren't living on the edge? If there is no adrenaline pumping through your system and your 'fight or flight' receptors aren't constantly on the verge of breaking? There is none and this is the only thing that doesn't feel _numb_ with _boredom_ anymore.

 

The wheels beneath him pull his car up to the line where three other racers are set up, but are all outside their cars with one or even two girls are hanging off their arms. 'Show girls,' as Louis likes to refer to them as, and he's just as guilty as the next guy for taking them home after a race from time to time, but they have never been a real interest for him and they definitely aren't right now. Not when he's pulling up between two of the cars (a black and green 2013 Chevrolet Camaro 1LS and a red Scion FR-S from the same year). There's looks being given to him as he pulls out of his car in just some black skinny jeans rolled up to his ankles, his Vans, and a t-shirt the same shade as his jeans with some white graphic on the front with the short sleeves rolled up just a time or two, but he's only smirking as he steps up to the starting line.

 

"Buy in?"

 

"Aren't you a little far from home, _princesa_?" Is the first thing that is asked towards him by some man probably around Louis' age, give or take two or three years. He's dark skinned and has black hair styled up with green tips and leather coating his arms as rather form fitting jeans cover his legs. There's some type of metal chain around his neck stating a word Louis doesn't recognize, since he doesn't speak Portuguese, but it's of no interest to him. No, he's far more interested in the man's comment and it's a fair question, he'll give the man that, but in the end, it doesn't make his skill, or even his _money_ , any less valuable.

 

Especially, when his car is easily just as qualified for this race as the other ones, both in class and mechanics, and he has enough money to blow on something as petty as a little street race, but even his interest in that fades a moment later when he sees something far more beautiful and attention-grabbing. What is catching his cerulean eyes now is the smaller male popping up behind the original stranger and curling his arms around his waist while his chin hooks over the man's shoulder to glance at Louis, himself. This breathtaking being is also tanned like the rest of them, but in a way that suggests that he isn't native to this land or anywhere even close to it. He looks more Mediterranean or Middle Eastern, in Louis' opinion. He's more exotic in his appearance than the other people surrounding them, but his eyes, the things captivating Louis the most, look sad. Almost depressingly so.

 

Everyone around them is dancing to music from the speakers blasting out a bass rhythm from the trunks of cars and others are drinking while associating with others, letting their bodies get to close and linger while they speak into each other's ears. There's life all around where Louis' person is and he can hear the joy that seems to be emitting through the airwaves that channel through his ears, but this boy, he doesn't seem to be enjoying any of it.

 

In fact, he seems almost bored of it as he turns his head into the older man's neck. Older, because this boy looks just that, a _boy_. He looks no older than eighteen and yet, he's hanging out in a place like this, draping himself over a man he doesn't seem all that interested in just for the sake of having someone there. Someone that is practically ignoring him as he looks Louis up and down with his brown eyes. Had Louis not been use to this scene and being judged on how much smaller he was, he would have felt a little uneasy, but instead, he just lets his smirk grow as he moved towards his back pocket to pick at his wallet.

 

"Across the pond, actually, but something tells me that won't exactly be a problem for you, mates, will it?" He replies back easily as he pulls the sides of his wallet back and there in the middle is easily over fifty grand in Brazilian reals alone. Which is _nothing_ compared to the bank account he has back home in British pounds.

 

"And where did you get a cashful like that?" The man asks after as he lifts his head to peek further into Louis' wallet. It makes Louis feel rather smug when even the boy curled around the man's back, from where he is sitting on the hood of the car, is even raising his eyebrows at the money. If only that boy knew what else he had besides a fancy car and a loaded wallet. For now, he figures he doesn't really care much for that as he hums and even closes the leather flaps of his wallet before tucking it back into his pocket.

 

"Around," he smirks with a dramatic sigh. "However, I completely understand if you don't want to race a _princesa_ like me. I'd be afraid to lose my money, too. After all, us English boys must have come through here so many times and taken your money if you're this hostile towards a little thing like me." And the thing is, Louis would have hated if this man had called him such a thing, but the amused look that crosses the other boy's expression, killing that godawful depressed look, is so worth it. In fact, the twenty-four year old is _almost_ certain that he sees the corners of the beautiful boy's lips turn up, if only for a half second, but it's much better (and more satisfying) than the look of distaste on the other racer's face.

 

"We're not scared of you white boys coming in and racing in our streets. This is _Brazil_. We own these roads and no one drives them better than us," the man continues, raising his arms up while speaking as if to exaggerate how big his home is and well.. It isn't exactly small, but it's no match for Louis. He'll race anywhere to show just how good he is at it.

 

That's not to say he's a sore loser though, because he's not. If he loses fair, he'll admit it and pay up like a proper gentleman. He'll even congratulate the other racer for his outstanding efforts and take mental notes on how he can win next time. However, it's rare that Louis loses a competition and he is never one to backdown from a challenge when someone thinks they can do better. It adds to the thrill he thrives off of and he is all for it as he leans back against his car with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

"Alright then. If you're so sure that you'll win, let's make it interesting," Louis offers up as his eyes steal a glance at the mysterious boy once more before meeting his temporary rival's again. "If you win, I'll pay you _and_ give you the pink slip, but if _I_ win, I get to keep my car and," he paused before smiling just cocky enough to perk that boy's attention once more, "I get to take _him_ home. Deal?"

 

The boy raises his eyebrows once the words slip from Louis' lips, making the older of the two feel a little pride in his gut start because he wanted that boy. Whether it was because he was pretty and Louis was bored or because Louis just needed to boost his own damn ego just a little higher to capture the other racer's full attention, he wasn't sure. What he was sure of though was that boy was looking anything _but_ bored as the man he was draped around brought his hand up to his scruffy jawline and scratched at it.

 

"You think you're good enough to try and take my boy?"

 

"I think I'm good enough to take all of your side lovers, but I'm not asking for that, now am I? No. See, I just want to make things more.. _Entertaining_ and your boy seems to be disinterested in all these petty little insults and repetitive races. Why not add a little spark into his eyes, hm? One you're definitely not giving him," Louis calls back and oh how he wished he could have recorded that beautiful boy's reaction on camera when he pulled away from the other racer and lifted his eyes to watch Louis like he had just pulled the moon from the sky and gave it to him.

 

He would have if that were nearly possible and it would make this boy happy.

 

Instead, he just watches as the other racer finally puts his hand out (after whispering something into Louis' prize's ear that made the beautiful boy look down immediately and not meet Louis' eyes once more) and raise his eyebrows. "You have yourself a race."

 

——

 

It takes less than ten minutes before someone comes over to them and takes their money to hold and in return hands them a GPS. It's smaller than the one Louis has back in his car and it's portable, not built in, which means he'll have to find a way to watch the map on it while driving and not crashing.

 

"You know how it goes, _meninos_ ," the girl says and had Louis not been focused on turning the device in his hands on and glancing it over, he would have been checking her out. Mostly because there is so much skin showing and literally shimmering (probably from the glitter that was inside the lotion she used to keep her skin that smooth and what he assumed was soft), but then again, he has other priorities.

 

Priorities like the mysterious boy that he will be taking home in just under the next hour. The boy that is now standing behind the girl holding the stacks of cash in one hand and the boy's wrist in her other, raising both of them in the air as she smiles. His cerulean eyes take in how those amber ones don't even look nervous at the thought of going home with someone else. They look like they are enjoying the prospect of it, but his boyfriend (as Louis assumes once more, but he is hoping they aren't _that_ serious with each other because then that man is obviously doing something wrong if his boy is that unsatisfied. However, if the boy _is_ that unsatisfied and is looking forward to something new, then he is in the right company because Louis is going to show him things he has never previously thought possible. Louis is going to show him the world) doesn't seem as pleased.

 

"The race starts after you turn on your maps and place your destination in. It will be the third option in the 'Recents.' The first one to the finish line at the coast wins twenty grand, the pink slip, and— What's your name kid?" The girl asks when turning her head towards the boy and Louis' entire world stops the moment he hears that one syllable that he will never be able to forget.

 

"Zayn."

 

"Right," she continues. "Zayn. Anyways, the first one to cross the finish line will win twenty grand in reals and Zayn." There's words being said, Louis knows, and he's trying as hard as he can to pay attention to them, but all he can hear is that same name running over his brain time and time again. The soft and raspy voice keeps replaying and it's almost like the Doncaster native had never heard another before because this one is the only one he can bring up from memory as of now.

 

 _Zayn_.

 

"Racers will set up here while Chaz takes Zayn and the money to the finish line. When I get the signal that both are there, you _meninos_ will start your engines and roll," the girl continues before dropping her and Zayn's hands together. That only lasts a few seconds though before she is bringing them to her lips (making Louis tense a little because already he was getting possessive of the boy— _Zayn_ ), using them to press a soft peck to his knuckles. There is something whispered between them during that moment and whatever it is, it makes Zayn's cheeks tint as bright as roses in the fresh spring as he pulls his hand away.

 

A pout (a manly one, Louis swears) forms on his expression once Chaz is pressing his hand against the small of Zayn's back, escorting him into a tinted window car, and tucking the cash and deed to his car into the inside of his leather jacket with his other hand. He takes that as a hint to head for his car (a 2015 BMW i8 with a matte black finish and electric blue highlights), settling into the driver seat as Zayn is whisked away just out of reach for the second time that night. His slim fingers are focused on turning his car on, but his eyes are watching the other racer slide into his own car as the one next to him, on his opposite side, seems to keep his gaze on him. It's not uncommon for him to get the jotters before a race, after all, the adrenaline is pumping through him by now, but for some reason, this one seems different.

 

A voice in the back of his mind is telling him that it's because he's never taken an uneven trade before and that's why he's nervous, because his car is up for grabs when the other one isn't. However, he knows that voice is partially wrong. Yes, it's uneven, but for once, it's on his side. He stands to make greater than he has offered and the fact that the other racer he is up against doesn't seem to understand that (or even care about it) really sets him off. He doesn't understand how that man can be so calm as his lights start to come on and his engine revs his engine when Louis is about to whip the floor with him and take that beautiful boy.

 

Why isn't he more upset about losing _his boy_?

 

He sits there and literally fiddles with his fingers, tugging at the tips and bending them back to crack, as he waits for that girl with the gorgeous and long brown hair pulled up over her shoulder to answer her phone. He's eyes are burning through the gaps of her fingers and are locked onto the black device in her hand that he wishes would just glow, buzz, ring, or _something_.

 

He's angsty and his foot is bouncing against the floorboard of his seat because he needs the anticipation of holding Zayn for the first time to disappear. He needs to feel the rush of the wind whizzing past his face from the window and he needs to hear the roar of his engine in front of him, but that girl is still standing on the side of the road, running her fingers up and down some man's hip. A man that is attempting to kiss at her sparkling neck until she pushes him away softly with a hand to his chest.

 

She's coming straight for the starting line in front of Louis and he is almost sure he forgets how to breathe for a moment.

 

"Gentlemen, start your engines," he hears and just like that, his focus is shifted. He's no longer seeing whiskey colored irises staring at him or plush lips smiling while trying to hide. No, he's seeing hands go up and hearing cheering from beside his car.

 

He's ready, he's sure of it, because he's breathing again now.

 

"Ready, steady.." She smiles before smirking and pointing at them each with her two index fingers. "Go!"

 

Within a instant, Louis' foot is peeling off the brake from revving his own engine and his hand is flying up from the center console where it was resting to grab onto the steering wheel. His eyes are focused on the asphalt in front of him with that dotted while line between him and his competitor. One that is a few steps in front of him, but Louis' smirking. That guy is pushing too far, too fast.

 

He'll never win at that rate.

 

Louis lets it go though as his finger plays with the gears of his car, setting it into second as he accelerates a little faster, just to keep the cat-and-mouse game going. His ears are trained to listen to the sounds of his engine, and the mechanics working under it, a way of mentally checking that everything is in order and it seems to be just fine.

 

The voice on the GPS system tells him to turn right at the next light and of course his luck is that it's just turned red, meaning both him and the other racer have to serve into traffic and pray they don't get hit.

 

They don't, luckily, and to top it all off, Louis' turn had been sharper and shorter, giving him the advantage of being ahead. Not that he was entirely worried since he knows his competitor is on edge. He's rushing everything to fast, thinking it will help him win, as Louis is just above comforting 'cruising' for himself because he doesn't really start to worry until that last strip.

 

By then, he's usually in the number one spot anyways.

 

What he isn't ready for though, is suddenly seeing that black Camaro coming up from his left side now just behind him. It's quickly recovering from that suspended moment while drifting into that turn and Louis has to turn his head to look at the man as he passes by him. His eyebrows are furrowed a little when the lad waves and then there in his hand is a button Louis doesn't know what it triggers, but worries because this guy seeks smug about it.

 

 

"What are you doing?" He asks to himself quietly as he's about to go for another turn on his left, but before he can successfully turn, the Camaro is turning in front of him and there from behind his taillights, a string or metal is being released. "Shit!" The English boy shouts before turning his car faster into the curve, ending up just missing the spikes on the road that blocked him from straightening out onto the street. "That fucking arsehole," he murmurs as he slams the heels of his fists into his steering wheel.

 

He's worried he's lost the race at this point (which almost never happens to him) as he tries to straighten out, but the problem is, he's backwards now. He's facing the complete opposite way of his destination and in his rearview mirror, he can see the other racer's car getting further and further away.

 

Turning his car in this traffic would take too much time (more time than he has at the moment) if he still wants to try and finish, but he could still win if he had the speed to turn back after making up the loss of time.

 

Without another thought, his hand is flying into the center of his car to push his gear stick up and shove it into reverse, knowing it's his only real option at this point. Once it's in place, he throws his arm over the back of the passenger seat and he presses his foot into the petal to start inching up higher on that speedometer until he gets closer to his max reverse speed.

 

He had already wanted to win, if for no other reason than for the adrenaline rush and the endorphin high, but now he wants to win even more because the only thing he hates more than losing, is losing to a _cheater_. Racing wasn't about what props you could use against the other players. It's about the system you have going in your own car and that guy had been trying to sabotage his wheels. He is playing dirty and Louis definitely keeps that in mind as he races backwards and watches that Camaro come back into view.

 

"I tried to be fair, but you went sour. God only knows how you treat your boy if that's how you play with your car," he hums before finally, his head to head (Louis' back end being past the over guy's front) with the man, who's face is utterly priceless. It's somewhere between a mix of ' _how the fuck are you driving like that_ ' and ' _I wasn't expecting that to happen_.' Well, Louis hadn't been either, but that doesn't matter because the GPS in his passenger seat is telling him he doesn't have that much time to finish this.

 

He doesn't have that much _distance_.

 

" _Point five miles until your destination_."

 

He steps on his gas petal a little harder and ignores the flashing of lights outside his windows from the cars going the other way and the glowing words that express every business that is still currently open. He doesn't even look back at his competition as his blue eyes scope the area he has between where he is now and where he can see the coast. His heart is pumping so fast he isn't even sure he'll be able to calm down properly after this because he hasn't had a close one like this in forever. He would be living off of it, really, had he not been focused on the fact that it isn't over yet.

 

"It's now or never, Tomlinson," he speaks to himself one more time before barely getting the front of his car passed the other racer's (shortly making eye contact with him while smirking again) before sharply turning his steering wheel and watching the smoke come up from his wheels burning against the asphalt. His car spins for what feels like forever, but could only be a second or two, until finally he is back straight and headed right for the finish line. There's an entire car's length between him and the other guy, making him breathe out in an excited chuckle.

 

How he managed it, he'll never fully understand, as he never does for most of the things he does while racing, but he's thankful for it.

 

His smile is glowing as he nears the end and even though he doesn't need the extra boost, he presses his nitrous oxide switch forward anyways and uses his thumb to activate the gas, making him soar through the finish line with more than three times the distance that had been between him and his competitor. His skin is practically vibrating and he is sure his car is grateful for the break once he starts to ease off his gas petal and do a quick loop to come to a full and complete stop.

 

He doesn't like to slam his breaks at the end just for the sake of stopping.

 

When it does finally come to a stop, finishing the circle in order to slow down before coming around to where the other racer is just past the finish line, Louis has half a mind to get out and pick a fight right there as the other lad gets out of the car, wanting to go off on how very disrespectful he had been towards the sport. A sport that he takes very seriously because it's really all he has and well.. Louis doesn't like to give things he likes a bad name. He doesn't like to give _anything_ a bad name if he is involved.

 

Except, he doesn't in the end, because the man that had taken the cash, Louis' pink slip, and the boy he had been so interested in, in the beginning, is coming over. His hand is placed on the small of Zayn's back once again and the boy is looking at Louis with rather wide amber eyes and really? Why pick a fight with this guy for pulling such a stunt when the Doncaster-born male won anyways?

 

Oh wait, that's right; because Louis is about honor and respect and this guy has neither.

 

"You almost blew off my tired back there!" He fires off after he has gotten out of his car and made his way halfway towards the other man. "Do you realize how much that would have cost? Or how you would have won by _cheating_?" He continues, but the other racer just scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest once he gets to be about five feet in front of Louis.

 

"Awh, the little white boy is offended by how we race down here, but let me tell you something, _princesa,_ we don't have rules. It's whoever makes it across the finish line first, wins."

 

"Yeah, well, guess what? _I_ won. I get my money, my car, and your precious boy that you probably don't even respect either," Louis shouts after and if words could kill, or even the look in his eyes, this man would be dead. Louis would have ran him over himself if he could have gotten away with it (and if it wouldn't have left blood on his car). He would have picked a fight and maybe gotten a little physical during it had he not of looked over to Zayn and seen him flinch.

 

The boy looks so uncomfortable as he stands there against that stranger's hold, biting on his bottom lip at the confrontation between Louis and the man that Zayn had been all over about forty-five minutes ago. Whatever it is that is going through Zayn's head seems to have made his interest turn into something like anxiety because his fingers are wringing together and his eyes are down now. It makes Louis' stomach twist and turn because him shouting and making a scene is adding tension that both of them could do without.

 

"And how would you know how I treated him, hm? All because of some race? Because of me losing? You know nothing about me, or him for that matter, and so you can't say _shit_ ," the guy keeps going and out of the corner of Louis' eye, he can see Zayn shrinking further and further into himself, which means as much as Louis wants to keep fighting back, he stops.

 

His words die in his throat and his posture starts to go lax because he doesn't want to frighten Zayn anymore than he already is just from this guy's tone. He doesn't want to upset him or make him think that Louis is this loud and violent person. So, instead he steps back from the other racer without a word and he goes over to Zayn to carefully cup the boy's jaw and lifts his face in order to be able to see him properly.

 

"Hey, are you okay, Zayn?" He asks with a voice so soft he swears it's almost inaudible, but Zayn hears him nonetheless. There is a small nod that comes from him and he leans ever so slightly into Louis' palm as he glances up through his lashes. "I didn't mean to shout. I didn't mean to scare you," he adds on, trying to earn that trust because sure, he won the boy, but he isn't going to make him uncomfortable. He isn't going to hurt him or make him submit. He just wants to take care of him.

 

Why? He doesn't entirely know, but just the thought alone is making Louis feel more alive. Maybe it's the challenge in the idea or maybe it's because he is tired of being alone, but either way, he wants that smile back on Zayn's beautiful face.

 

"S'okay," Zayn whispers after a moment and with a peek down at the boy's hands, Louis notices that they have stopped fiddling with each other. That makes pride rush through Louis' entire system as he smiles at Zayn and nods his head in return.

 

"Now, I know I went and brought you into the bet without permission, but I'm not going to force you to come with me if you don't want to. You're a person and you get a say," Louis murmurs as his thumb starts to brush sweetly over Zayn's cheek. There's no real pressure behind the touch, because he doesn't want to force anything on the younger boy, just as he had said a moment ago. He's a man of his word, after all, but the real question is; does Zayn want to be with him?

 

He had seen the look of interest and he isn't blind when reading people like open books. Zayn doesn't seem particularly fond of the man behind Louis. He's scared now and he's stiff, which are never good signs for a relationship (or whatever type of agreement these two have). If Louis was brave enough to say so boldly, he would spit out how he thinks Zayn's been mistreated in all sorts of ways. Mistreated to a sense that if Louis ever had evidence, he would beat the man he had just won in an unfair race.

 

Instead, he just keeps his focus on the boy in front of him.

 

"What's your name?" The boy asks. His voice is soft and smooth, like a thousand thread Egyptian cotton sheets. Words just slink through his plush lips and god, how could anyone want to hurt this precious boy?

 

Hurt _Zayn_?

 

"M'Louis," the older lad whispers back, not wanting to break the moment with a tone too much louder. It has been proven that Zayn doesn't react too kindly to those types of voices. No, he responds to much softer tones, as the one Louis is using now. He also seems to appreciate carefully touches and eye contact that isn't cruel because Louis can practically feel the naturally tanned boy melting into his touch.

 

"How old are you, Louis?" The voice breaks through to Louis' ears again, allowing Louis to smile a little more and brush his thumb into Zayn's skin.

 

"I'm twenty-four and how old are you?

 

"Nineteen."

 

 _Nineteen_.

 

Zayn is _nineteen_ and hanging around a place like this that offers him no future. He should be in Uni, taking classes in whatever interests him or maybe even back home trying to learn the ways of the world, but no, his body is right here in Brazil with men that have eyes glancing over him like he is a suit of meat. Like he is nothing more than something of interest to fantasize about. Not a boy that so obviously is looking for something more adventurous. Exciting. Safe.

 

 _A home_.

 

"And what are you doing in a place like this, Zayn?" Louis continues after a moment to let it all sink in and process. He thinks he shouldn't be all that worried, because everyone knows someone that got wrapped up in a place like this and went down the wrong path of sorts. Everyone knows someone that crashed and burned after having a bad boyfriend and maybe they got into drugs or committed suicide (tragically, sometimes both).

 

It's not entirely unheard of, especially in places like these, but Louis likes to think there is something more to Zayn than just getting wrapped up in a man that wants nothing to do with him.

 

However, it's the wrong thing to ask, apparently, because Zayn tenses once again and even turns his face away as it starts to grow a cold expression. To say he is upset would probably be an understatement or even just plain _wrong_. His face looks more indifferent than anything and Louis is learning this would be a touchy subject to work on if Zayn came home with him.

 

"What's it matter to you? You only want me for the same thing he does," the boy mutters. His hand even comes up to use its wrist to push Louis' away, no longer in that soft and cute space. It almost breaks Louis' heart because all he wants is to help and he had been so close.

 

Or so he thought.

 

"Oh? And what would that be for, hm?"

 

"Some trophy boy to use for sex." And that's it. That's going to be their entire problem right there; Zayn will forever think that he is just some object. Some toy.

 

Just some _boy_ , but he is already so much _more_ than that. He is more than sex. More than a warm body to hold. More than something he could just show off and brag about.

 

He is more than Louis could even comprehend, let alone have to explain into words.

 

So, he doesn't.

 

"And what makes you think that's what I'm looking for?"

 

"You literally just bargained me as a prize and won me. Why else would you do that?"

 

Yes, why else would he?

 


	2. Chapter 2

It's a little half past two in the afternoon when Louis' cerulean eyes finally peak open and glance at the iHome on his side table. The bold black lettering against the light blue glow is showing that he should have been awake probably more than a few hours ago, but between the jet lag and usual lack of sleep, it's comforting to get more than his normal three hours.

 

Even if it's only by an extra hour.

 

Especially, after having to deal with Zayn's silent treatment since the time they got into his car and over to his hotel where he was staying up until even now. If he ever thought having to listen to someone speak constantly was exhausting, the mental power it took to restraint yourself from hurting someone who wasn't speaking was even more taxing on his self control and patience. Which is already rather slim, he knows.

 

Louis knew it was going to be hard if the boy had agreed to come home with him. Why wouldn't it be? And he knew it was going to be a totally different change because London was definitely not Rio, but he wasn't expecting Zayn not to utter an entire word to him since he agreed to come back with him.

 

_'Will you hurt me, Louis?'_

_'I will do everything in my power not to.'_

But to not say a _single_ thing during the entire trip it took to get back home? It had been driving Louis mad and it took all he had not to chatter through the silence just to give him something to listen to. Sure, it sounded a little like he loved hearing himself talk (and maybe he had been called narcissistic once or twice in his life), but that time it hadn't been to hear himself. It had been because Zayn hadn't given _anything_ back to him to work off of.

 

Eventually, once they had boarded the plane though, the older lad had taken the hint and let Zayn go without any words. He let him enjoy his trip in silence, but made sure food and drinks were brought to him so that he didn't starve and was comfortable. He had even offered him his iPod to allow Zayn to have something to keep him occupied (which he had taken and maybe Louis had smiled just a little in triumph). It had been fourteen and a half hours of just silence and tension between them (just on the flight alone!) because although Zayn had wanted to come, he hadn't exactly seem pleased with the decision.

 

However, he also hadn't look all that displeased either once he had fallen asleep with Louis' jacket over him and headphones still playing in his ears. That was a win in Louis' head.

 

The ride in Louis' town car from the airport to his flat had been even more quiet. He hadn't even been sure Zayn was breathing, but the hopeful (maybe even wishful?) expression on the boy's face as he watched the buildings go by had been enough to keep Louis' mind at bay this time. Watching Zayn's eyes light up as the lights down the street burned against the night sky and girls walked by in their Stilettos with men in leather jackets on their arms made him wonder if maybe Zayn had been finally coming around.

 

Or at least trying to.

 

He had even been surprised when he went to reach over to hold Zayn's thigh soothingly, that the boy hadn't flinch away, just turn to look at him with a tiny smile. It had been a bonus in Louis' book before Zayn turned away once more and Louis retracted his touch so he didn't make the raven-haired lad too uncomfortable.

 

Overall, the night hadn't been a complete disaster once they got back and Louis had showed Zayn his guest bedroom with the words, ' _this is yours now. Only your space and I won't even come in without permission. This is your safe haven_.' He swore the boy's face was something of excitement, or even relief, as he stepped into the room, but what had really made the night was when Zayn lightly kissed Louis' cheek with a soft, ' _thank you_ ' before shutting the door.

 

He had spoken when he hadn't seemed in the mood to do such even though they were finally on the ground again, but it had been enough to help Louis sleep all through the night. It hadn't even been that much and the kiss wasn't long, just a little peck of Zayn's lips to Louis' skin, but the older male felt like his skin was on fire and in that moment, he had promised himself that he would keep playing by Zayn's rules and help him get comfortable. That he wouldn't do anything that made the boy feel like he was nothing more than a mere sex toy.

 

Which is probably why Louis had let himself sleep in so long. To allow Zayn to move around the flat and get acquainted with the space on his own. Louis knows he, himself, likes time to himself to take in new things and he figures that Zayn probably isn't up for talking still. Something that is still fine with him because now that he is home, he can keep himself occupied with other things.

 

What he hadn't been expecting though, is the soft knock at the door that makes him push himself up

off his bed a few minutes later. His hands come up to run over his face before rubbing his eyes quickly and calling a gentle, "come in." And there, after a small breath of a moment, the door handle turns and the soft face of the boy last night pokes his head in.

 

His raven hair is messy, no doubt from tossing and turning a couple times during the night and his hands look a little shaky (Louis' hoping from just 'new home' jitters), but he's still has beautiful as ever. Especially, with those cute flushed cheeks from just waking up.

 

"Hi," Zayn whispers and like that, Louis knows it's going to be a good day. Zayn's talking and that is all Louis could really hope for in their current situation.

 

"Hi, Zayn," he hums back. There's a rasp to his voice from his sleep and he knows he probably has terrible bed hair, but Zayn smiles. Light and soft. It's precious, really, which only makes Louis fall even more.

 

"Did I wake you?"

 

"No. No, I needed to get up anyways," Louis murmurs. After a slight stretch and a little yawn, he slouches once again atop his bed and waves for Zayn to come closer.

 

He hadn't expected him to, not after their night last night, so he's actually surprised when the smaller boy makes his way over and crawls onto the bed. It's even cuter that Zayn seems to place himself between Louis' legs, probably without knowing, but it's cute either way. It gets even better when the younger boy seems to make himself look smaller as he crosses his legs under his bum and picks at the sheet under him.

 

"Are you hungry, Zayn?" Louis asks, watching the way those slim shoulders pick up and drop down just as fast, obviously trying not to attract too much attention to himself.

 

"I don't eat much," he whispers back, but that makes the blue-eyed male shake his head because,

 

"That wasn't what I asked, love. I asked if you were hungry."

 

It takes a moment or two of Zayn trying to figure out what he wants to say, seemingly having this mental conflict with himself as his fingers got a little shakier with his picking. It makes Louis wonder if he should look into Zayn because he is rather small, almost fragile. His waist is slim and his thighs are almost non-existent, which is saying something because he has a friend with small thighs. Thighs and legs that actually pass as girl parts from time to time, but that's not the point.

 

The point is, with the raven-haired boy's height and his age, Louis is thinking he should weigh at least twenty, maybe even twenty-five, more pounds in order to be considered ' _healthy_.' Of course, Zayn can also be one of those people that just can't gain weight no matter how much they try. However, he's not thinking so because the boy has just admit he doesn't eat much and the hesitation is what worries Louis most.

 

"How about this, love. You're going to need clothes, yeah? And I need to.. Run a few errands today. So, let's say you and I go out and get some things and if you happen to get hungry along the way, then we'll pick something up. Does that sound good?" He offers and he takes a little pride in the fact that it makes Zayn sigh out slowly and even make him stop picking at the sheets a little.

 

"I don't have money, Louis," Zayn mumbles and Louis wants to tell him, ' _well, no shit. You didn't want to take anything from your place back in Rio_ ,' but instead he bites his tongue. Getting sassy with Zayn this early in the game would doom them and he actually wants to try and make this work. He wants to make the boy happy and take care of him and he can't do that if Zayn hates him for his big mouth.

 

"You don't need money. I have it. Plenty of it, really. You don't have to worry about that, okay? I'm here to take care of you," he goes with instead. He figured maybe it will get him some bonus points if he makes it sound all about Zayn.

 

Which, in all honesty, it is.

 

"And what am I suppose to do? Be the little housewife for you to come home to after a long day? Clean the house for you and have dinner made? Or maybe be the perfect lover while you have someone else on the side?" And ouch, that hurts. Zayn's being a little cruel, but then again, Louis has to remind himself how this must look to the amber-eyed boy.

 

"No, Zayn. No, nothing like that. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you want to stay here, that's okay, but if you want to go to work? Maybe go to school? Join a community for whatever it is you like doing? I'll support that. I'll help you get into those things, but you have to tell me what you want," Louis explains, but that look on Zayn's face as he turns it away makes him fear that the smaller boy doesn't believe him.

 

"That's not how these things work," is what comes out of Zayn's mouth next and Louis is almost sure he sees tears starting to form at the boy's waterlines, but they are quickly brushed away when a tan hand comes up to rub at them.

 

"Zayn.. I don't know what's happened to you, but you don't need to worry with me. You don't need to panic because I won't hurt you. I gave you my word. The only reason why I want to take you out is to get you some things that will make you more comfortable here. I want to give you clothes that fit you better and get food I know you will like. I want to show you the city and let you get a feel for it."

 

He wants to show Zayn the world, but he figures the city is a much easier step for the boy to take when trying to adjust. Louis doesn't want to overwhelm him when Zayn's already dead set on the idea that Louis isn't as kind as he says he is.

 

It's a thought that makes Louis wonder if he can ever change the beautiful boy's mind.

 

"Does it have to be clothes?"

 

"I can be anything you want, but yes, clothing is on the list."

 

"Can it be.." Zayn pauses as he looks around Louis' room for a second. "Can it be, like.. Decorations? For.. For the room?"

 

"You mean _your_ room?" Louis asks and he can't help the small smile that creeps up on his lips when seeing the other boy try to hide his own. "You can do whatever you like to it. We'll get you some paints, take you out to choose a bed, let you buy whatever you want for it. Does that sound good?"

 

He thinks it's a fair compromise. After all, Louis owns the space, which means he doesn't have to worry about a landlord's property rules. Not only that, but that room is as bare as it can be, with only a small twin bed that he got just to put _something_ in there. So, really, he can understand why, if Zayn is agreeing to stay here with him, he would want to decorate it in a way that was pleasing both to the eye and his soul.

 

"It's.. _My_ room?" The other male questions softly and Louis is genuinely worried this boy has never had a a safe space to call his own. Just what had that other guy done to Zayn to make him have such a jade and, even slightly naïve, outlook on his life? On life in general?

 

"For as long as you want to stay here, yes. I meant what I said last night. That room is yours and I will never enter it without your permission. Not for anything," Louis explains before carefully reaching over and taking Zayn's hand.

 

It's loose, like the darker-skinned boy is just letting Louis hold it and move him around like a doll. Something that doesn't entirely sit all that well with him, but he lets it go for now as he lifts Zayn's hand up to lightly press his lips against the knuckles there.

 

"Louis.." Zayn seems to protest, but he doesn't actually pull away. If Zayn had wanted him to let go though, to stop touching him and leave him alone, he would have given that to him, but he doesn't. Instead, a blush dusts over the boy's cheeks and he even turns his head down in what Louis can only assume is in attempt to hide his now glowing cheeks.

 

"I promise you, Zayn, I did not bring you here with the intention to hurt, enslave, or betray you."

 

"I believe you."

 

——

 

It hadn't taken Louis long to convince Zayn that in order for them to go out, the boy needed clean clothes and since he hadn't wanted to bring anything with him, that meant wearing Louis'. Luckily, the lad could fit into the older one's clothing and they were about the same height. Which meant that Zayn looked damn good in his black skinny jeans with a few rips around the thigh area and a size larger, purple jumper.

 

To say Zayn looked cozy was an understatement.

 

However, getting the boy to actually try on clothes he liked or even pick them out was a lot harder. Zayn had seemed rather adamant about not letting Louis spent any money on him, but the sad truth was, in the end, he had to let him because there was no other way the clothes were being paid for. No matter how much the sales attendant looked Zayn up and down. A gesture that had Louis chewing on the inside of his lip so that he wouldn't attack the girl battering her eyelashes at Zayn.

 

The last thing he had needed was to scare the boy.

 

Instead, Louis had searched around and found the clothes Zayn had been eyeing and he had come over to the boy to hold his hip lightly and whisper into his ear, "why don't you go find the next store you want and I'll meet you there." If it was because he had wanted to get Zayn away from the pretty blonde with pink tips behind the counter, he wasn't about to admit it. Even if she had been rather lovely and oh-so sweet.

 

After a couple hundred pounds of that store, which at that point, had been about the fifth store they had been to, he had gone searching for his new.. Whatever he was, trying to figure out where he would next have to save his boy from another hopelessly attractive person. What he hadn't been expecting though was the find Zayn in the art supply store across the hallway of the shopping area. It had take him a few moments, but eventually he has found the amber-eyed boy, glancing around the rows of paint. Acrylic, oil, watercolor, all different types, but none of them have been striking the boy's fancy. Louis can tell by the way Zayn's eyebrows are furrowing together just above his nose.

 

There's so much focus in Zayn's eyes that he almost doesn't have the heart to come over and break it, but he does. If for no other reason than to try and help Zayn find what he is looking for.

 

"Anything look interesting?" He asks, holding the clothing bags in his hands because he hadn't had time to go drop them off at the car like he had done the other two times.

 

"Yes, but.. But not really?" Zayn tries and the poor boy sounds so conflicted. Like any of these things would do, but they just aren't what he wants. That's not okay with Louis because this is the first Zayn has gone to try and find something he wants without being nervous and the older male isn't about to let that chance slip away.

 

"What are you looking for exactly?"

 

"Just," he starts up again before standing up from his slightly bent over form from where he had been looking at the labels. "I like paint, but.. But not just any kind of paint. I want to.. I want to spray paint, but I can't exactly find what I am looking for.."

 

"And what it that?"

 

"I need.." Zayn trails off again before sighing and curling his arms around his chest to hold his biceps. "I want paint that.. That will stick to the walls, but.. But is also.. I don't know.. I just want something that isn't like all the others. I want it to stand out, but these are all so.. Generic.."

 

"Generic," Louis hums before putting the bag down with Zayn's clothes and looking at all the options for spray paint Zayn has. He isn't wrong, they do look rather ordinary as they are the same colors as one would get in a marker box. Red, orange, yellow.. The colors of the rainbow, but then something catches Louis' eye and he's reaching up to grab a classic Montana Goldline can. "What about this? It stands out," he offers, but Zayn only seems to sigh a little more.

 

"Well, I mean, yes.. Those are nice, but just a couple wouldn't be enough.."

 

"Then.. Let's get this forty-eight combo pack," Louis continues, reaching to pull the edge of the box a little further out so he can look at all the colors offered inside. It looks great, if he does say so himself. However, they are still just flat colors. Nothing too amazing about them, at the same time.

 

"Louis.." Zayn whispers, making him wonder if this wasn't what he was looking for either.

 

"Right, we still need something that pops," he murmurs as he pulls the box of forty-eight down onto the ground and pushes it with his foot to be next to their other bags. "What about these? They are.. Fluorescent. It says that they actually glow in the dark and work best with white walls, which, as you've seen, we have. This could be a little extra added touch, yeah?" He asks even though he honestly has no idea what he is talking about. He knows nothing about art. Cars are where his heart is.

 

Cars and adrenaline.

 

"Louis, it's just—"

 

"What?" Louis asks, turning his head back towards Zayn. His eyes are glued to the boy's form, one that seems smaller and softer now than it had a few moments ago. It almost looks frightened and that makes Louis turn away from the shelf and walk back over to Zayn, allowing his hand to come up and rest his knuckles under the boy's chin. Almost like the first time Louis had touched Zayn that night after the race. "Is something wrong?"

 

"It's just.. Those are really nice, they are, Louis, but they're also expensive and.. And you already bought me all those clothes and the comic books at that little side shop," Zayn whispers, trying to look down at his feet, but Louis doesn't let him. This isn't a moment where the younger boy needs to hide or feel embarrassed because Louis is here for him.

 

"Zayn.. I asked for you because—"

 

"You wanted someone to fuck," Zayn murmurs bitterly before Louis even gets a chance to explain himself.

 

" _No_ ," he stresses, "because you looked miserable. A guy who has someone like you shouldn't be ignoring you like that and really, he shouldn't have even let you be on the table for the winnings in the first place, but you were—"

 

"Because _you_ asked for me."

 

"Are you going to listen to me, Zayn?"

 

It's tense for a moment as Zayn seems to try and find his bearings again and Louis tries not to lose his temper for being interrupted more than once, but his touch never gets too firm. His fingers are still light against Zayn's chin as the boy tries to look elsewhere.

 

"As I was saying; you shouldn't have been on the table at all. He should have fought to keep you with him and you should have fought to stay, but neither of you did and you know what that tells me?" Louis asks, raising his right eyebrow in questioning before sighing. "It tells me that he wasn't all that interested in you and you didn't want to stay with him. Nothing was keeping you there and I wanted to give you a fresh start with someone else."

 

"But—"

 

"No, Zayn," he cuts Zayn off this time, shaking his hand while sliding his hand down until it reaches the boy's wrist. He holds it carefully and allows his thumb to brush over the bone there before smiling again. "I said you could decorate your room. I said we could buy other things besides clothing. This is part of the deal we made together and I am going to honor that. I'm going to show you I am different."

 

"And if you aren't?" Zayn asks, finally looking up with those beautiful light amber eyes and Louis' heart clenches a little tighter in his chest.

 

"Then you have permission to pack your things and leave and I'll even give you the money to do so. That's my promise."

 

After finally getting over a hundred spray cans for Zayn's personal use, three rolls of plastic to cover the floor, tape to hold the plastic down, and a mask to cover the boy's mouth, they loaded what they could into Louis' car and what they couldn't, he had paid someone to take to his flat and leave with the doorman (who would use the elevator that leads straight up into Louis' flat). He had tried to ignore the way poor Zayn's face dropped again when Louis handed over the cash that seemed to be never-ending from his wallet. If only the lad had known that his bank account was easily ten times as big.

 

Eventually, he gets the beautiful boy into the car once more and as usual with them, it seems, it is silent as Louis drives them around, trying to find a place to take them for dinner. He has a wealth of options, seeing as he lives in the center of the city, but he's far more focused on the way Zayn sighs every now and again as he is leaned against the window. He seems thoughtful, but the way his eyebrows are furrowed a bit at the center of his forehead, Louis wonders if he is conflicted.

 

If maybe he regrets coming back with Louis instead of staying in the comfort that was his own home back in Brazil. It's a thought that makes Louis change his mind about going to the fancy Indian place he had wanted to take Zayn originally and instead decide to go somewhere a little smaller. Somewhere a little more.. Intimate. It doesn't take long to get to the coffeehouse that he is most gone for.

 

It's a little shop called Notes and it's small and cute. He thinks it will give Zayn a nice variety of things to choose from since there is no only coffee and pastries, but if he feels like having an actual meal more (which Louis sadly doubts, but still has hope), he can get that there also. It's even got a few choice crafted beers and wines with a CD and bookstore in the back. Not that he thinks Zayn will be up for anymore purchases, but the chance is there.

 

He pulls his 2015 BMW i8 (with a custom matte black finish and electric blue highlights) into a parallel park on the street before cutting the engine and looking over to Zayn, who still hasn't looked away from the window. Louis briefly wonders if he has gone too far, bought too much and overwhelmed Zayn too early, but he tries to push that away as he reaches a hand over and brushes the back of his knuckles against the side of the boy's thigh.

 

"Hey, I'm going to go in for food. Would you like to come?" He asks, not wanting to make Zayn do anything he doesn't want to do, but his heart does drop a little when it looks like Zayn is about to tell him no. He almost prepares himself for another silent treatment like on the trip back to London, so one can imagine his surprise when Zayn turns his head to look at him and nods a little.

 

It's exactly why Louis doesn't say another word and instead just unlocks the doors to the car and steps out, but then he gets another idea and soon he is jogging towards the other side of the car. Before Zayn can pop the door open, Louis has his fingers under the handle and is opening it for him, stepping out just enough into the street to give Zayn the room to get out without feeling to cramped. Louis can't explain in words how ecstatic he is when Zayn gives a soft, "oh.." and smiles up at Louis as he gets out.

 

"Thank you," he murmurs as Louis shuts the door behind Zayn and clicks the button that secures his car for his moment away.

 

"Of course, Zayn," Louis gives back as they walked towards the shop and once again, the older male is opening the door and allowing Zayn to step through. He takes pride in the tan hand that holds the door open for Louis, also, once Zayn is inside and the little nod he gives, too? It's just an extra bonus in his mind.

 

Dinner went well, by the end. Zayn had only ordered a water with some chips, but honestly, it had been food in the boy's stomach and how could Louis knock that? The answer was; he couldn't. It gave Zayn the extra energy and calories he was so obviously missing and that was enough for Louis. _Baby steps_ , he told himself.

 

 _Baby steps_ indeed, though, and that thought only stays in his mind as they get back to his flat, everything having already been set up in the living room for them and ready to use tomorrow when Zayn decides he is up for it. It's the only thing he keeps repeating to himself as he takes off his shoes and leaves them by the door.

 

He doesn't expect Zayn to follow in after him to his room though and he definitely isn't prepared for the boy coming over to him and reaching for his waist. His left eyebrow raises for a second as Zayn seems to fight something inside him. Whatever it is, it makes the boy pull his hands away from Louis' waist and instead reach up to place themselves on his chest and okay.. Where is he going with this?

 

"Zayn?" He asks softly, but that's as far as he gets before there are soft lips against his, making his breath hitch and his eyes close. It's almost like the oxygen has been knocked out of him from sheer surprise alone as he throws his hands out carefully to put them on Zayn's hips.

 

Though, he is only human and Zayn is very attractive, so as he thinks he should pull away, he leans in a little more to kiss the boy back. Nothing too rushed or hard, but it's there. That is, until Louis does pull back and leans his forehead against Zayn while shaking it softly.

 

"Zayn, what are you doing, love?" He breathes, slowly trying to calm himself down and he is thankful Zayn isn't yanking himself away. No, he's just standing there with his hands still on Louis' chest. Louis can _feel_ him there and it's part of the reason he doesn't open his eyes yet. He's scared Zayn will pull away if he does.

 

"I.. You took me to dinner. Isn't this what you wanted?" He questions and god, Zayn sounds so naïve as the words pass through his lips. He almost sounds confused, probably to why Louis stopped the kiss, and something in the older boy's chest tightens drastically.

 

"I took you to dinner because you needed food and I was hungry. Slightly selfish moment on my part there."

 

"But then.. But you opened my door for me. In the car and when we went inside."

 

"Chivalry isn't completely dead," Louis comes back with and he isn't even aware of the fact that his thumbs are rubbing little circles into the boy's hip until he hears a sigh of what he can only describe as _content_. Which is why he keeps at it as Zayn seems to lean in closer to his chest.

 

"You really didn't do all that just to get me to sleep with you..?" Zayn asks after another moment and Louis won't lie, he smiles at that. At Zayn seeming to slowly catch onto what Louis has been trying to tell him this entire time;

 

That Zayn isn't here for _sex_.

 

If Louis gets it, it is a bonus, definitely, but it isn't his first thought towards this boy. He isn't about to go buttering Zayn up just so he can dress him down and have his way. That isn't how this works and honestly, even if that is what Zayn wants, Louis doesn't think he can give it just like that. He wants Zayn to want him back, too. To be comfortable enough to give it and let Louis touch him, but until then, it won't happen.

 

"Did you want to kiss me?" He asks and he is guilty of leaning down so his lips are hovering over Zayn's, but they are barely brushing against each other as he speaks.

 

"I.." Zayn starts and he sounds unsure. Louis would probably bet his car on the fact that Zayn _is_ unsure, but he'll settle for waiting to hear about the boy says instead. After all, that is the entire point of this; for Zayn to learn he gets to have his own thoughts and make his own decision. Louis is just a player in Zayn's game of life now. "I think I want to.. But I don't know if I should. Not yet, anyways.. M'sorry," he finishes, but all that makes Louis do is turn his head so that he can press the softest of kisses to Zayn's cheek.

 

"Then I'll wait," he promises and he isn't expecting anything to be said back before Zayn leaves and disappears into his room again, but his heart swells in his chest as he hears,

 

"I trust you."


	3. Chapter 3

The roar of an engine is Louis' favorite sound. It gets his excitement up and his adrenaline pumping as it rumbles the car all around him. It's what centers him when he can't think, can't _breathe_ , because when it's going, it's all he can focus on.  
  
His eyes glued to the needle telling him how fast his car is going or on the lights in case it tells him his gas is low or his oil needs to be refilled. Not that it usually does because he takes such good care of his car and never lets anything go too long without being inspected or kept up.  
  
Or rather, Liam, his best mate, makes sure nothing is wrong with his car as he revs it up in his garage and watches Louis through the rearview mirror of the car.  
  
Liam's younger, by two years, and he's a little stupid sometimes (or at least, common sense stupid), but in Louis' book, he's the best mechanic he has ever come across. He's taller, by a good couple inches, and he has the deepest set of chocolate eyes Louis has ever seen in his entire life. His body has biceps that can't be possible and look even bigger in those white, slim-fit, tank tops he is always wearing and abs that make sit ups look so tempting.

One of his hands alone can cover the span of the small of Louis' back, but that's _nothing_ compared to the other lad's, boyfriend's hands.  
  
He's always wearing those weird hiking boots that Louis doesn't see the appeal in with light blue jeans covering over the top of them. There's a bandana hanging out from his back pocket, one he is now using to wipe off his face as he stops pressing on the gas of Louis very gorgeous car. Overall, Liam's attractive, but he's not _Louis'_ type of attractive.  
  
And Louis isn't his either.  
  
No, Liam has a type for freakishly slim and lanky boys that run around in ridiculous high fashion boots, pretending he is a model every time he steps outside the door. Liam likes long, brunette, curly hair and strong arms that rival his own, but he can easily pin down. He wants a challenge, a constant competition, for he is amazingly competitive in the bedroom.  
  
And let's face it; Louis can hold his own in a fight, but not against _Liam_.  
  
Luckily, he has also never tried because neither are interested. Liam doesn't like the way Louis' money isn't exactly.. _Honest_ and Louis doesn't like Liam fucking his boyfriend on the hood of his cars because it turns said boyfriend on.  
  
In the end, Liam takes his money and Louis gets his car washed professionally.  
  
"So.. Where is he?" Liam asks as he pulls out of the Audi once again and comes around the back to look at the engine. ' _Routine checkup_ ,' he had been told, but Louis suspects Liam is getting bored and has some new, fun things he wants to put in Louis' car. Illegal or not.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Prince Rio, the one you can't stop thinking about. Where is he?"  
  
"Oh," Louis hums back, furrowing his eyebrows a little as he glances around the garage. It doesn't look all that different than the other ones around the city. Except for, Liam's got three guns hidden in this room and one in the office strapped against the underside of his desk. There's also a few illegal gas accelerators and extra little things to enhance one's racing. Louis is a little smug that he knows those things are for his cars, not anyone else's. "He's back at my place, still working on that room of his."  
  
"Is he really designing it all by himself? By hand?"  
  
"More or less."  
  
"You don't actually know, do you?" The younger lad chuckles and Louis has to fight the urge to roll his eyes because, well.. He's not wrong. Louis hasn't seen anything of the room yet, just hears sounds coming from inside from the spray cans, music, or the crinkling of the plastic from when Zayn moves about inside. He figures that Zayn must be somewhat happy with it though because every time he leaves the room for food or to ask Louis something, he has this cute, half smile on his face. One Louis is already so keen on trying to find a way to make it stay.  
  
"Are you kidding? I haven't even seen much of him lately, let alone the room," Louis sighs. A bit dramatic, he'll admit, but it gets his point across; he actually misses the boy a bit already.  
  
Zayn's only been with him for a little under a week, just six days, and whereas their conversations are usually only a handful of words, it's nice to have him around. Especially, because just yesterday, Zayn himself had sparked up the conversation. Sure, it was only him asking if he was too loud and if Louis wanted a water while he was up in the kitchen, but that was something, wasn't it?  
  
It was definitely more than Louis had been expecting and it made him feel good inside to watch the younger lad even glance at him willingly. For days, he has been trying to get this boy's attention and honestly, he knew it would be hard, but this hard? He hadn't been expecting it, but he is willing to push forward and try harder if Zayn is trying, too.  
  
"Have you tried asking him to do something with you?"  
  
"Like what?" Louis asks in return as he leans forward on his stool just a few inches to watch Liam start to tinker away at something. Luckily, he trusts Liam or else he would have told the mechanic to stop touching his baby without explaining what he was doing first.  
  
"I don't know. Take him out to see the city, let him meet some of your mates, allow him to get something for himself."  
  
"Like a job?"  
  
"Like a life," Liam states while turning around to use Louis' back bumper like a resting place. A raise of an eyebrow crosses Louis' expression, but that's all he gives at the action before shaking his head.  
  
"He wouldn't go for it."  
  
"Do you really think that?" Louis hears a moment later and it brings a sinking feeling into his gut. "Or are you afraid he will and he'll want to hightail it out of your place and leave you the first chance he gets?"  
  
The question stumps Louis as he drops his head to look down at the black Vans covering his feet. The grip on the bottom is what keeps his feet from slipping off the bar they are resting on under the stool and he thinks if he focuses hard enough on them, maybe even clicks them three times, he'll disappear. He isn't so lucky on that front though because he can hear Liam sigh and move to turn back around. Something Louis is thankful for because he doesn't want to know how bummed he, himself, looks at the idea of Zayn leaving him.  
  
"I'm not saying he will, Louis," the other lad tries as he goes to lift a cap in the engine and bend over further under the hood. "I'm just saying, if you give him the chance, he might surprise you. If you keep him in that house all day, how does that make you better from that guy in Rio?"  
  
"Um, the fact that I don't cheat at racing, for one," Louis mumbles, definitely a little bitter with Liam right now, but it's not like he doesn't understand. Kind of, anyways. "And I don't treat him like some object. He's a person, I told him that."  
  
"But do you treat him like that?"  
  
"Hey!" Louis finds himself snipping and okay, maybe that's not the greatest move because Liam doesn't mean any harm. His tone isn't cruel or judging and his stance is still relaxed as he reaches for his bandana from his back pocket to wipe his hands with. Liam's just asking and really, why is Louis so offended? "I mean.. I tell him he gets to make his own decisions and that night he tried to come onto me, I told him he didn't have to. That it was up to him. That has to count for _something_ , right?"  
  
"Sure, but you're not exactly taking him out either. Do you give him money so he can leave and do things? Have you given him a cell phone incase he gets lost or doesn't know how to get back? What about—"  
  
"Okay, I get it, Liam," Louis groans as he brings his hand up to push his fringe back a little. So maybe Liam had a point, big deal. It isn't like Zayn is being held captive. He can ask to go out or come with Louis places. He doesn't have to stay in that room all day, probably getting high off paint fumes and stale air, but he does. How is that _Louis'_ fault?  
  
"No, I don't think you do, Louis. I think you want to believe you get it because you want to look like the good guy to him. You want to pretend that everything is okay and that he is happy because in the end, you know winning him made him look like an object. Like some shiny new toy. I can almost guarantee it looks that way to him."  
  
"Everything is okay. Everything is _fine_ ! He isn't being mistreated. I'm not bending him over every chance I get, or at all, actually. I'm not making him do things he doesn't want to," he tries, but Liam doesn't look convinced as he turns back around after dropping the hood of the Audi. "Hell, I bought him whatever he wanted so that he could have something of his own. I'm trying, Liam. I want him happy, not miserable. He just.. He just needs time to settle in, I think.."  
  
A silence cloaks the garage as Liam seems to think, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches Louis. It's unsettling how uncomfortable the older lad is now that he is thinking it over because what is he doing wrong? Is Zayn hiding out in that room because he doesn't want to see Louis? Because he doesn't trust him? Does he really think he is an object that Louis owns? The thought sickens him because that was so clearly not his intention. He just wanted to make the boy happy, as impulsive as that decision had been in Rio.  
  
"I'll take him out today. Maybe show him around a bit instead of just shopping with him," he ends up giving and the nod from Liam seems to look and feel like approval, so he takes it as he can. He'll take anything if it means Liam will stop making him feel like he is treated Zayn like a toy rather than a person.  
  
It plagues his racing thoughts the entire time it takes to get back home, which really is only a good thirty minutes, but it's still enough to drive Louis mad. Having to obey traffic laws and stop for red lights as well as use turn signals isn't helping either. In fact, he thinks what would really get him out of this new and recent down mood is a good drive and that gives him a brilliant idea.  
  
Or well, he considers it is a brilliant idea.  
  
He doesn't waste anytime parking his car and jogging up the steps to his place before unlocking his gorgeous black matte door.  
  
His house is rather modern inside, nothing too artistic or even unique inside it because he's not much of a interior designer himself. He's got white walls, except for the random maroon one against the back of his black leather couch. He has wood floors and huge warehouse windows that show his stellar view over the city. His kitchen could hold an entire party in itself, but Louis doesn't know how to work a damn thing in it that isn't his kettle and sometimes the small counter top oven.  
  
His hallways are bare with no family photos or even artwork he could pretend to understand, something that pisses Harry, Liam's longstanding beau, off so much because it has ' _no character_ .' Louis doesn't care about ‘ _character_ ' though because he thinks this way, his house is clean. It's not like he's showing many people the inside of it anyways. When he is throwing parties, they're all drunk, so it doesn't matter what is on his walls.  
  
"Zayn?" He calls out as he drops his keys onto the small, black, wooden table by the front door, often where he puts his non-existent mail. His Vans squeak against the wood flooring as he glances around and notices the place is just as he had left it. Meaning, that poor, _gorgeous_ boy probably hasn't left that room in the three hours he has been gone.  
  
However, when he doesn't get a response back, his mind starts to worry about other things as he jumpstarts to quickly move around the house and rush up the stairs, skipping two at a time. He tries to tell himself that Zayn not answering could mean a couple things. For example; he could be taking a shower or maybe he was listening to music. He could be focused on a movie or even focused on his painting. All reasonable things, but he as he calls Zayn's name again and gets the same response as last time, he worries more.  
  
What if Zayn _had_ left while he was gone?  
  
"Zayn, are you here?" He attempts again as he finally comes up to Zayn's bedroom door. Half of him has a mind to walk in without knocking, wanting to make sure he is there and safe, but the other half reminds himself that he gave Zayn this space. That he gave his _word_ that he wouldn't go in without permission and as much as it kills him, he is going to abide by his own rules.  
  
Which makes him raising his hand and knocking on the door that separates him from his worst thoughts right now that much harder, but he does it anyways. He sticks to it as he holds his breath. One.. Two.. _Three_ knocks and the door is still shut and for some reason, that makes everything in Louis' chest tighten. It makes him want to run out the door and search where he can and it makes him want to scream at this door and even barge through because if Zayn isn't there, what word is he holding onto?  
  
After another second passes, his hand slides down door and is just about to grab the handle when suddenly, it's being pulled out of reach as the door opens. Immediately, Louis' bright blue eyes snap up and there standing in front of him is a sleepy, doe-eyed Zayn, rubbing his right eye softly as his other hand holds open the door.  
  
"Louis..? You're back already?" He asks and Louis has to stop himself from breathing out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah.. Yeah, I am," Louis hums and he can't even get himself to pull his gaze away from Zayn to sneak a look at the room. Instead, just smiles at the lad in front of him clad in dark and ripped skinny jeans with a loose white t-shirt over his torso. He's got that leather jacket Louis had insisted on getting him two days ago because ' _every man should have a leather jacket_ ' and there are mismatched socks on his feet, but Louis loves it.  
  
More than he thinks he should.  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you. I was just wondering.." He trails off as Zayn pulls his hand down to his side and blinks up at Louis with his head cocked to the side. "If maybe you would like to go out on a drive with me? Maybe we could get out of the house, get some fresh air, let you look around without worrying about me spending money," he teases at the end and oh how Louis is so sure Zayn's smile could create world peace.  
  
"A drive? Like.. Around the city?" Zayn asks as he blinks. His lashes must be made of butterfly wings or something. Louis can't be convinced of anything other than that fact.  
  
"Yeah, like around the city. Are you in?"  
  
"I'd.. Love to, Louis," the younger lad chirps before bending over and grabbing his black combat boots. Louis steps back and out of the way to allow Zayn into the hallway, who is closing the door behind him, and for a small moment, Louis regrets not sneaking a peek at the room, but on the other hand, he would rather have Zayn show him if and when he felt comfortable doing so.    
  
It's quiet at first once they get into the car and start driving. Louis doesn't know if he should turn music on or give Zayn the silence to think and process. Words keep wanting to leave his mouth, but he stops before they do because he doesn't know what to say. He figures maybe he could ask Zayn if he has a favorite type of place or maybe if he would like to explore the meadows or the city. Neither of which sound like Zayn, but the both do at the same time, so he's at a loss.  
  
He tries letting the other male start the conversation, but five, ten, twenty minutes go by and this poor boy hasn't spoken a word yet, but at least what makes this drive better than the rest of them so far is that Zayn doesn't look uncomfortable for once. He looks almost at peace as he leans his temple against the car and watches out the window at the passing scenery. With a smile, Louis turns his attention back onto the road and makes a turn that he knows will take him out of the city.  
  
"Do you race for your money, Louis?" Zayn asks after a couple more minutes, making Louis lean back against his seat and hum.  
  
"Mostly, yes. You can get a lot of money in it if you know what you are doing and you are safe and honest about it."  
  
"Are you safe and honest about it?"  
  
"Of course I am," Louis replies casually. He doesn't want to go bragging and turn Zayn off (is he even trying to turn him on?), but he knows he is good at what he does. He's really, _really_ good at what he does and that's how he gets the money to pay for his fancy house and to help Liam install things into his car and buy whatever he wants at the drop of a hat. He doesn't waste his money either though, which is perfect because then it just piles up in his safe in straight cash. He's probably set for life with what he has now, but he doesn't mind getting more because his heart is in racing. The money is definitely an added bonus.

  
He doesn't think that will ever stop.  
  
"When did.. When did you learn how to drive, Louis?" He ears pick up after and okay, that wasn't a question he thought Zayn would have in his question bank, but he rolls with it anyways. There's no need to discourage the boy from asking questions when Louis has been silently begging him to start any kind of conversation since he met him.  
  
"I was fifteen. My mum taught me going up and down the block. I was a natural at driving. Parking, not so much," Louis chuckles and out of the corner of his eye, he can see Zayn turning his head towards him. "When did you learn to drive?" He asks, wanting to keep this conversation going as long as it can. The more he can learn about the amber-eyed boy, the more he can try to figure some things out for them to do, find things to help Zayn create this personal life that Liam thinks will be a good idea.  
  
Even if it does mean potentially losing the boy..  
  
"I um," Zayn murmurs, clearly looking embarrassed now and Louis wonders if maybe he crossed a line. If maybe he is suppose to be answering questions and not asking them because now Zayn is picking at his jeans and pulling at a loose thread. "I, uh.. I don't know how to drive, exactly.." And wait, _what_ ? Surely, Louis misheard that because Zayn was what? Nineteen? And didn't know how to drive?  
  
"You.. Don't know how to drive like.. Street racing or just.. Drive?" Louis questions, but keeps his eyes straight in front of him. Zayn already looks spooked again and Louis doesn't want to push it and ruin their progress. Not when he thinks they are _finally_ getting somewhere.  
  
"I don't know how to drive in general.. In a car. I don't, um.. I was never taught," Zayn continues as Louis' heart breaks. Not just because driving is his entire life, which it is, but because in Louis' mind, it is something that parents teach their children. It is one of the few things they could do with an older child without feeling like they are pushing into their lives. It's a milestone, so to speak.  
  
"Because you never wanted to? Or..?" Louis asks slowly, swallowing a little as he follows the curve up ahead.  
  
"Because no one was there to teach me."  
  
Louis can't tell anyone what compels him to pull over the car and stop it or why he feels so offended that no one has taught Zayn how to _drive a car_ . To him, it's slightly essential to life and this poor lad has had to resort to other people driving him or just not being able to go long distances by himself. It bothers him a lot actually as he puts the car into park to make sure it doesn't roll away and he turns to Zayn's confused expression of furrowed eyebrows and parted lips.  
  
"Do you want to learn how to drive, Zayn?" He asks, watching the boy carefully with his own half smile on his face.  
  
"I.. Louis, you don't have to—"  
  
"Zayn, do you _want_ to drive? Do you want to be able to one day have your own car and be able to go anywhere you want? To have the freedom to choose where to go and what to see? What to experience?" He pushes a little and he should really dial it down so he doesn't scare the boy, but he can't help but feel excited. This could be something for them and Louis could show that he could be trusted and he supported Zayn having his own life if that was what he wanted.  
  
"I.." Zayn breathes a moment later before swallowing hard enough that Louis can see his Adam's apple bob. It's then that a smile also appears on Zayn's face as he nods and, "yes. I want to learn how to drive, please."  
  
Louis spends an hour and a half on the asphalt with Zayn in some abandoned warehouse parking lot. It isn't classy and probably very nice on Louis' tires, but it's worth every second of it to see Zayn smiling and listening to every word he says so that he can get the car into gear. The first twenty minutes had been stutter stops and mild freak outs from Zayn that he was going to get them stuck in a ditch, but once he had gotten the handle of keeping his foot pressed evenly on the gas, it went smoother.  
  
So smoothly that Louis didn't even worry as they went on because Zayn treated his baby with the utmost respect and care and he didn't slam his hands down onto the wheel when he messed up or throw his head back into the headrest. He stayed calm and collected once the beginning was over and Louis had almost let him try to drive them back home except—  
  
"It's getting dark, Zayn. Why don't we stop here for the night and we can pick it up again soon," he offers as he watches Zayn turn towards him and okay, Louis is definitely in love with the way this boy looks behind the wheel of a car. He just prays Zayn isn't going to steal his car and run away before he can manage to get Zayn to fall back in love with him and wait..  
  
When did his wants for Zayn change from making him happy to trying to get him to fall for him? It hasn't even been a week and all they have is that kiss Zayn gave him after dinner that one night and that is it. Louis doesn't flirt with him and Zayn doesn't try to seduce him into whatever he feels he has to give. Louis hadn't even wanted Zayn for this reason, but something about today has changed his mind just a little and he is really starting to think now; would it be so bad to fall for Zayn?  
  
No, it wouldn't be, but that isn't his choice. It's _Zayn's_ .  
  
"Can we try tomorrow?" Zayn asks with much brighter and wider eyes than Louis has seen since bringing him home to London.  
  
"I don't see why not. I have nothing better to do. If you would like to start again tomorrow, we'll make a day of it. Sound like a plan?" Louis smiles and yes, already he is thinking how great this is going to be as Zayn nods in what seems like an eager manner and gets out of the car. A small chuckle passes through Louis' lips as he also gets out and makes his way towards the driver side, ready to take his new student back to the comfort of his room.  
  
In Louis' book, today was a great win for whatever relationship is between them, making him feel easier about having brought Zayn over from Rio. The car doesn't feel as tense either as it had been feeling lately and Zayn is back to looking peaceful against the window once more. He has his elbow up on the ledge that holds the window in and his temple is resting against the glass again while his knuckles are under his jaw, which explains the fog spot on the window from Zayn's warm breath in contrast to the cold temperature of the window.  
  
It's there that Louis rests his own elbow on the side of the car and lets his mind run a little with thoughts of what exactly his feelings are for the lad next to him and what kind of trouble they will get him into. The biggest being; Louis doesn't do relationships real well. He's great with sleeping with people and spoiling them, making them feel good, but anything with a mental and emotional attachment, he isn't quite sure how to work.  
  
Not for lack of trying because there have been a few instances where he has kept a lover for more than a few weeks, but it hasn't exactly always been easy and in the end, he breaks their heart before moving on. There are no butterfly feelings in his stomach or racing of the heart that makes him want to be with a person more than he should. He doesn't get that tunnel vision or want to know everything about a person because he knows in a few weeks they'll be gone as well. And okay, maybe he is a bit of a dick in relationships, too, because he does what he wants and doesn't really care about how other people feel about his decisions, but there is something about Zayn that makes him worry that he is starting to.  
  
Whether it's because Louis wants to bond with him over something to gain his trust or because of how nervous he had gotten earlier at the mere thought and worry that Zayn might have actually left him, he isn't sure, but it's there now, lingering in the back of his head. The thought of wanting Zayn to want him back or the possibilities he could create to make it happen are filtering through his thoughts and now it's making him more nervous than he had seen Zayn earlier.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Louis shakes his head and tries to get rid of those thoughts for now, instead thinking about if he should take them to dinner or just get something ordered in for them. Going out means waiting and Louis' too tired from all his thinking to even consider spending that much time with people surrounding them (or maybe he just wants Zayn to himself right now and that makes him get other ideas that only confuse him _more_ ), but staying in means they can order anything and everything, even from different places, which really sounds appealing to Louis.  
  
Almost as appealing as the voice coming from the seat next to him whispering the words,  
  
"I see you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patiently with me. So much has been going on lately and I just haven't been able to sit down and focus, but hopefully this is the turning point on that!

Zayn had been a better driver than Louis had originally thought.   
  
After three more days of taking the boy to that parking lot and letting him learn to steer, turn, and park, he could see how much easier it was becoming for Zayn. Something in that moment had made Louis' heart swell and his stomach fill with this unfamiliar warmth every time he had looked at the raven-haired beauty focused on the road and asking Louis questions about the lights on the dash. It had been almost overwhelming the way Zayn smiled every time he had achieved what he had been looking for.   
  
It's a good thought, and even better image, in his head as he leans back against his couch, the back of it falling into the nook behind his bent neck. He's got a joint in between his left middle and ring finger, which was made from the rolling paper and weed on his coffee table, as the wind steals the extra smoke from the room and expels it outside. His right leg is crossed over his left thigh as he closes his eyes and exhales more smoke that won't do anything for him now that it has already passed through his lungs.   
  
He feels good, light, better than he has in weeks as he rests there listening to the music coming from Zayn's room. The younger lad is held up in there again, painting away at the walls. Yesterday, they had gotten him a better bed, a nicer mattress, and more plastic to cover it so no paint went where it didn’t belong. Zayn hadn't tried to tell Louis not to come in when they were moving things, but he also didn't invite him. Louis had instead let the movers get it in and let Zayn have his room. 

A promise is a promise after all.   
  
It's been thirteen days now, almost a straight two weeks, as the numbers on the clock are nearly at midnight. He shouldn't be up, he knows, because he has to meet with Liam in the morning for some new fancy thing he wants to show him. Part of him wants to tell Liam it can wait till noon, but the other part of him wants to take Zayn out for breakfast and maybe introduce them. He thinks it would be nice for Zayn to maybe talk to someone else that isn't Louis.   
  
He doesn't know why that thought makes him so jealous.   
  
It could be because Zayn is gorgeous though, which he has mentioned many times before, both in passing thought and verbally to Liam, sometimes Harry. He's all sharp edges while remaining smooth to the touch. His hair puts the night sky to shame and his skin is so flawlessly colored, Louis' breath hitches every time he sees this lad. It's not normal, it's not in his nature to care this much unless he's looking for a straight fuck (no pun intended), but there's something about Zayn that has Louis thinking.   
  
Not that he can think much right now though as his high rides out through his system and his eyes close while he focuses on the sheer silence that has taken over the room.   
  
Wait, _silence_ ?   
  
The realization hits him hard enough to make him sit up and _oh_ , there is a figure standing across the room from him, arms crossed over its chest as it leans against the wall. It's Zayn, he notices after a moment, in just some jumper and ridiculously tight boxer briefs. This seems to be Zayn's favorite type of attire, what makes him comfortable, and who is Louis to complain when it causes him no harm? Zayn should wear what he pleases and Louis will fight whoever tells him he can't.   
  
"Are you.." He hears Zayn start before quieting down again. His head tilts down, almost as though he is embarrassed, making him look younger than he already is. And Zayn is rather young to begin with.   
  
"Would you care for one, Zayn?" He asks instead, offering out his hand with the joint towards the black-haired beauty. There's a moment of hesitation and Louis can see it in the way Zayn stands how he seems to fight with himself internally again, like he did at the store. A thought runs through Louis' head, that maybe he assumed Zayn was interested instead of judge-y, but that soon disappears as he sees the boy step closer to him. It takes maybe fifteen steps or so before finally Zayn is moving a knee to press against his leather couch.   
  
"It's just weed, yeah? Nothing funny?" Zayn questions, voice smooth and soft as his eyes glance down and watch the burning end of his joint. For a moment, Louis wonders if Zayn has been tricked into this before, thinking it was a simple joint and realizing too late that it wasn't, and had gotten a bad experience. It's not something the older lad is about to let happen again if that is the case.   
  
"Nothing funny, I promise, Zayn," he swears to the boy. He waits then, holding the joint up while casually keeping his gaze on Zayn. He sees the middle of his cheek hollow in, meaning he's chewing on the inside of the flesh in worry, maybe fear? Louis is just honestly hoping to entice, which he feels must eventually work because soon there are slim fingers touching the end of his paper, slowly pulling it away from Louis' in favor of placing them to his own lips.   
  
"Do it again?"   
  
"You want me to.." Louis stops when he witnesses Zayn nodding his head.   
  
It's smooth going in once more, the smoke, that is. He holds it for a second, two, three.. Before blowing out the corner of his lips. The smoke doesn't register in his mind though because he is entirely focused on the way Zayn is watching him. Louis would bet money that he even saw the corner of the boy's lips turn up just slyly before he was pulling the joint away from Louis' lips.   
  
"Good?" He asks while raising an eyebrow.   
  
"I hope so. I had to go through four people to get that. It's imported," Louis chuckles before falling silent.   
  
It's almost like time stops as Zayn glances from Louis' eyes, down to his lips, before landing on the joint once more. He has to keep himself still against the couch as the younger lad brings the butt of the rolled drug to his own lips. He's focused again, soft amber eyes casted down to watch the fire burn up more of the paper as he breathes in. Not too much is taken into Zayn's lungs, Louis can tell by the fact that the boy's chest barely expands, but he holds it in like he had done before blowing his own smoke out.   
  
"That," Zayn pauses as he moves his right hand away while sucking in stale air, "is good."   
  
"I told you," Louis teases. In the next moment, his fingers are plucking the joint back and bringing it towards his mouth once more.   
  
They stay like that for awhile, just passing the drug between them from time to time until it hits the nub and Louis puts it out in the ashtray on the coffee table. By then, Zayn is looking rather comfortable pressed against his side just in front of where Louis' arm is resting against the back of the couch again. He looks peaceful, something the blue-eyed male enjoys viewing because for the past two weeks, what he has mostly seen in this small figure is doubt, fear, and even a little worry. Though, sometimes he sees a smile and if he is lucky, he'll get a small giggle from the boy.   
  
That's usually when they are driving though.   
  
However, as nice as the moment is, Louis is a man of opportunity and Zayn looks soft enough right now that he wonders if he could get to know this boy more, if something would allow him to ask questions and maybe not seem so nosey or rude when doing so. He settles for moving his hand to let his fingertips brush lightly against Zayn's shoulder. The actions has a head turning towards him with wide eyes and rosy cheeks. It's the soft hum that comes from Zayn though that makes Louis' heart pound a little faster in his chest.   
  
"What were you doing in Brazil, Zayn?" He finds himself asking while his fingers continue to keep up their graze. It's nothing threatening, he hopes Zayn will realize.   
  
"It was the first ticket out of home I could get."   
  
"Why would you want to leave home?"   
  
"Because there was nothing for me there.." Zayn whispers and this time, his head drops to look at his fingers picking at the jumper hem covering his thighs. Louis lets the moment pass, is even ready to ask another question that might be slightly more interesting to this lad, but instead, Zayn continues, despite Louis thinking the topic was over. "I tried and I tried to figure out what I wanted to be, what I wanted to do, but I was stuck.. Did I go into writing? I'm great at art. I love history, but is it for me? English is wonderful, but no one writes novels like they use to. Could I push myself far enough to run for Parliament? No, I don't have it in me, I like my space and privacy. And would anything really work out anyways because I'm Muslim? Everyone assumes I'm going to attack their people, but I can't even speak to them enough to learn their names."   
  
Louis, to say the least, is blown away. This is the most he has ever heard Zayn speak, especially about something so private, so personal. He sounds generally concerned and scared about a future he can't even picture and Louis? He wishes he could help. There's this want to help Zayn find his place and give him something to look forward to, but instead all he can manage is reaching his hand up to cup Zayn's cheek to offer comfort.   
  
It works, he assumes, because soon that cheek is leaning into his palm and those soft eyes are closing with a sigh of content on his plush lips.   
  
"So, you went somewhere else in hopes you wouldn't have to think of it," he finishes quietly. Not accusing, but that's honestly what it sounds like to Louis.   
  
"I was eighteen, out of school, and I wanted to go to UNI, I did, but I couldn't figure out what for. I looked at lecture lists and professor recommendations. I talked to other students and they all had plans. They had dreams, but me? I couldn't even figure out what sounded most appealing to me. I wanted to do everything and nothing at the same time."   
  
"And then you left?" Louis asks, feeling Zayn's head nod against his hand as one of Zayn's came up to carefully curl his fingers around Louis' wrist, as if to keep him in place.   
  
"I had money I had saved and I went to the airport and I just.. I bought the first ticket I could see. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. I had nothing, but some small bag with my other money, my passport, snacks for the trip, and maybe a couple outfits. I didn't even say goodbye to my mum.. I ended up writing her a letter when I got there to let her know I was safe, that I was okay, and that went on for awhile, but then.. Then eventually, I stopped writing. I stopped caring about.. Well, everything."   
  
"And that man?"   
  
"Was just someone that offered me a place to stay for a price I could pay."   
  
"Was he..?"   
  
"He wasn't my first, no. Don't worry," Zayn teases this time, making Louis' smile grow fond on his lips as he brushed his thumb over the boy's high cheekbone. Louis swears it could cut a diamond if pressed hard enough against the gem.   
  
Louis doesn't know what possesses him to do it, but soon his hand is sliding to the back of Zayn's neck and it is guiding it to press against the side of his own. What surprises him more is how willing Zayn is to let it happen, shifting to get comfortable once more with his legs under his bum, but his cheek pressed against Louis' shoulder. Louis wishes they could stay like this for forever, but he'll settle for taking what Zayn is willing to offer for now.   
  
After awhile of silence, Louis' fingers have moved to Zayn's hair, playing with the strands there as Zayn makes small approving sounds in his throat. His shoulders aren't tense for once and Louis doesn't feel that huge barrier that is almost always there between them. No, right now, at nearly two in the morning, Louis feels Zayn is finally letting him in close, finally allowing Louis to show what he is really about. He’s letting him prove it isn't all about sex from Zayn.   
  
Even though, he wouldn't complain if Zayn was up for it.   
  
He thinks too soon though, because after another few moments, Zayn is pulling away from his neck, moving a hand to rub at his eyes, but he doesn't pull away from the couch. _Thank god_ , Louis thinks.   
  
"Can we do another one?" Zayn questions as he points at the rolling paper and weed on the coffee table. Louis had almost forgotten that this started because he was smoking and Zayn had gotten interested.   
  
_Almost_ .   
  
"Yeah, of course. Go ahead," he hums as he leans his head back against the couch once more and closes his eyes. His arm finds its way back to where it had been before pulling Zayn into him and his legs are still crossed and he can hear Zayn moving against the table. From the weight shift of the couch, Louis has assumed that the boy has made his way onto the ground to make his roll.   
  
It's only been about a minute before he is hearing the flicker of a lighter being set aflame, which of course encourages Louis to smirk in anticipation as he waits.   
  
"You're going to share, right?" He mumbles into the space around them. There's no verbal response back and Louis almost thinks that Zayn has actually taken the joint and left the room to return to his own, but then there is a weight on him and _oh_ , Zayn has slid into his lap with his legs settling on the outsides of Louis' thighs. It's instinct, he tells himself, when his hands come down to curl his fingers around Zayn's hips as his head lolls back up and tilts while glancing the boy over.   
  
He's even prettier in the moonlight coming in through the window.   
  
"What are you doing, Zayn?"   
  
"I want you," he says, voice soft and sure. Louis has half a mind that it comes from the drug in Zayn's system, but he has hope that maybe he actually, genuinely means this.   
  
"You don't have to say that to me if you're unsure. If you don't know. Or you feel like you hav—"   
  
"I want to. I want _you_ ," Zayn tries again and this time, he is the one with his hand touching Louis. Just gentle fingertips brushing against the line of his scruffy jaw as he watches Louis with something the older lad wants to say is interest. He's hoping it's interest, anyways.   
  
"Okay, if you're sure."   
  
He doesn't look too sure at first and Louis wonders for just a moment if he should ask again, but Zayn has moved on from words. It's evident in the way he brings the joint to his lips, sucking in way more than he had earlier, but this time Louis' notices that he doesn't bring it into his lungs. No, he holds it in his mouth as he leans over and carefully presses his lips to Louis'. It's then that the smoke passes through his lips and he is the one inhaling it into his lungs. Or attempting to, anyways, but he can't focus too hard on it. Not when Zayn is sliding further into his lap and his hand is leading Louis' head further back to kiss him.   
  
Not a simple chaste kiss either, but one that makes Louis' fingertips twitch and his heart give because Zayn is giving so much right now. He is appeased with instead holding the boy's hips tighter and pulling him in closer until their bodies are flushed together and there is no space between them. It gets him a moan from Zayn and he's only human, which means he is growing in his pants by the time Zayn presses his hips down and easily rolls them over Louis'.   
  
He says _easily_ in the sense that Zayn does it like he is fluent in body language and probably the art of seduction, not in the sense that Louis can handle it well, because he can't. It is proven true when he gives his own moan, which also allows the smoke to leave his lungs as well.   
  
"Zayn," he sighs when the kiss is broken. He hadn't even realize his eyes had shut until he is opening them again and watching Zayn take his own hit. His body is still relaxed, which Louis slightly takes advantage of as he slides his hands up along the boy's sides. The jumper bunches up against his wrists and he's guilty of his eyes skimming over Zayn's stomach that is slowly being exposed. It's the most skin he has even seen on Zayn and god, it looks _good_ . He's got that naturally tanned skin absolutely everywhere and although he is thin, he's got some muscles there under the skin.   
  
"You can take it off. If you want," Zayn suggests. The words jolt Louis from his concentration as he snaps his blue eyes up to look at Zayn once more. From here, Louis can tell just how sharp his jawline is, even for someone so young. It almost puts Harry's to shame and that lad prides himself on his jawline.

And his legs.   
  
Louis doesn't respond with words to Zayn, but his hands do push up further, finding themselves just under Zayn's armpits now. Here, Louis can see smooth collarbones and inked skin along them. One in a script that Louis can't read, but finds himself wishing he could. His eyes also shamelessly catch Zayn's nipples, pink and slightly perky from being turned on. It's a compliment, if Louis' ever seen one.   
  
His thumbs work faster than his thoughts when they go to slyly rub up against those nipples, circling over the nubs to get a feel for them. He's rewarded with a soft gasp from Zayn as the boy looks down and his cheeks? They are bright as his breathing increases. Louis' caught onto something here and he stores it for later use for a time where hopefully, Zayn allows Louis to get this close again.   
  
"You're hands are cold," Zayn pouts.   
  
It's more adorable than it should be as Louis smiles a little deviously.   
  
"Let me use something a little warmer then," he hums before leaning in and he doesn't waste any time sticking his tongue out and licking broadly over Zayn's nipple. A shiver runs through the boy in his lap, Louis can feel it, but he just holds him close so he doesn't wiggle away. Not just yet, but Zayn doesn't even attempt to as his hand finds Louis' hair and threads his fingers through the locks.   
  
There's a soft pull at the base of his head when his teeth sink into the skin next and a whimper filters out from Zayn's mouth. He keeps it light for now, not wanting to ruin any progress they have made, but he does eventually pull away, leaving Zayn's nipple red and puffy.   
  
Only then does his hands finally finish the task they had been working on; leading the jumper up and over Zayn's head to be dropped onto the floor. The joint is still lit in between Zayn's fingers and he brings the wet end to Louis' mouth so he can take another hit, which he does so appreciatively. Not that he needs his nerves relaxed because sex is easy to him. It's simple and he knows the mechanics well, but he doesn't want it to be simple and easy with Zayn. He wants to make this boy feel good as he cups his cheek and pulls him down into another kiss. This time, he's the one shotgunning Zayn and kissing him like his life depends on it.   
  
"You have too many clothes on," Zayn mumbles against his lips as one hand holds the side of his neck.   
  
"I also don't have anything on me. Assuming you want to—"   
  
"Not even in your room?"   
  
Louis' a little stunned by the straightforwardness, he won't pretend he isn't, but it's also reassuring to hear that Zayn wants it. That he is hoping Louis has something, somewhere, for them to use. Without breaking the kiss their lips are trying to keep going, he moves to flip them over, pressing Zayn's back against the couch as Louis fits in between his thighs and hovers over him.   
  
"I do, yes, in my room. Would you like me to go get them?" He questions while moving his lips to start peppering kisses along Zayn's jawline, down to his neck where he maybe sucks a gentle mark. Right over the pulse point. Where everyone can see if Zayn doesn't wear a turtleneck and god, his skin is so smooth. His lips feel like they are gliding over silk as he feels a hand on his groin and okay, he can take a hint. "I'll be right back," he whispers with another kiss before getting up.   
  
He strips on the way to his room, dropping his shirt in the hallway and pulling out of his jeans as he reaches into his side table for the bottle of lube and a condom he thinks Zayn might judge him for seeing as it was purple. He's almost positive it's flavored, most likely grape and probably some gag gift Liam got him that he never planned to use, but got desperate one night and opened the box anyways.   
  
He then leaves his room in only his black boxers and comes back to return to Zayn. What he finds though, is a gorgeous, stark naked, boy standing there, cock hard and curved against his belly. He's still so thin, but he's gotten a little fuller around his stomach and hips since being here and eating regularly. Not that it makes him any less attractive. It shows when Louis catches Zayn looking down at him and _oh_ , he's just as hard inside his pants.   
  
"You took too long," Zayn huffs as he waits for Louis to come closer. Louis doesn't make him wait long as he strides over and immediately pulls Zayn into a kiss by the back of his neck. A kiss that Zayn moves smoothly into while pressing his hand to Louis' chest.   
  
The joint is gone by the time Zayn gets Louis' boxers down his legs and Louis lays Zayn back down on the couch. His hands have a mind of their own as they roam over Zayn's sides, down his hips, to hold at his thighs. His thumbs rub circles into the inner, most sensitive, part of the limb as Zayn's cock twitches just a little against Louis' stomach. Or a lot, but Louis isn't about to tease as he kisses over the boy's shoulder and across his collar.   
  
"Louis," Zayn whines, sounding proper fucked already, but Louis hasn't even touched him besides his nipples just yet. Just soft caresses and sweet kisses, but the raven-haired lad is already wiggling and squirming underneath him as Louis chuckles and—   
  
"Okay, okay, baby. Hold on, I have you," he coos as he reaches over next to the weed where he dropped the condom and small tube of lube.   
  
Louis doesn't rush as he slicks one finger up and rubs the lube into his middle finger with the pad of his thumb and he definitely doesn't push too fast getting it inside of Zayn. Especially, when he feels the ring of muscle tighten around the intrusion as Zayn sucks in a fair amount of oxygen. Louis’ up on his knees at this point, Zayn's bent legs clasping his hips as his fingers are curled around Louis' forearm in between his thighs. Zayn's blush has made it down to cover the tops of his shoulders now as the softest sounds leave those kiss-swollen lips.   
  
Zayn's knees press tighter into his hips when he gets another finger inside the lad, splitting them apart and carefully working him up. Personally, he knows he isn't too long, but he is rather thick and Zayn is probably the tightest male partner he has ever had the pleasure of enjoying. Probably due to him being younger, but also because he can't seem to relax just yet.   
  
That is until Louis finds exactly what he is looking for and soon, Zayn's back is curving away from the couch and up into the space between them. His fingertips are leaving crescent moon as his eyes roll back and shut and _yes_ , that is what Louis wants.   
  
"You okay, love?" He asks as he keeps his fingers massaging over the boy's prostate, keeping his thighs trembling as they hold his lower half up. Louis extends his other hand out then, moving it to hold firmly against Zayn's hip before lowering him back into the couch as he works a third finger inside him.   
  
"Yeah.. Y-Yeah, great," Zayn murmurs, sounding a little dazed and dreamy, but Louis will take that. He'll take that a thousand times over. "More?"   
  
"Alright, alright. Eager little thing," he teases fondly before kissing the pout off of Zayn's lips. He keeps everything slow, letting Zayn feel every slide of his fingers, every curl into his prostate, every brush of Louis' lips against his skin, but he can tell the boy isn't going to last much longer if the dribble of cum leaking onto his stomach is any indication at all.   
  
After a few more moments, he pulls his fingers away, smiling in satisfaction when Zayn sighs heavily and lets his hand skim down to hold Louis' wrist instead. He hasn't stopped touching Louis since the moment he crawled into his lap (except for when Louis left the room) and honestly, it feels really good to be wanted right now. To be wanted by _Zayn_ .   
  
Leaning back, he grabs for the condom and rips it open with his teeth, having no mind for manners right now as he rolled the lubricated material over his cock. That by itself is enough to make Louis moan and lean his head back as he tries to calm himself, but Zayn has even less patience than him as he leans up and kisses down the center of Louis' exposed throat.   
  
" _C'mon_ .. I want you, Louis," he entices and yes, it works as Louis drops his head back down, careful not to smack Zayn's head, before turning his face and pressing their lips together. From there, it is as easy as reaching under one of Zayn's thighs while leaning back against the couch to pull him into his lap once more. This time, both of Louis' feet are pressed flat against the floor, giving him the leverage he will need later.   
  
His hand slides up to Zayn's hip once smaller hands are on his shoulders, kissing him like he wants nothing else more in life. Louis can't tell if it's the high or if Zayn actually wants him this badly, but he lets it ride out as Zayn reaches behind himself for Louis' cock. The warmth from his palm alone makes him grit his teeth and shift his hips up, but Zayn is quick to bite down on his lower lip and breathe, "hold still. You're moving too much."   
  
It takes some fumbling around, probably because Louis is too preoccupied kissing Zayn's neck and leaving marks across his shoulder to actually help, but eventually he slides smoothly inside of Zayn. It has him holding the boy tighter to his chest as Zayn breathes with furrowed eyebrows, trying to adjust, but Louis waits it out. He stays completely still until Zayn feels comfortable moving, if he hasn't decided to back out yet.   
  
"You're.. A little thicker than you looked," Zayn whispers against Louis' jaw, having pulled his lips away once he was fully seated on the older man. Louis brings his hand up to carefully rub up and down Zayn's spine, pressing a kiss to his neck as he settles. "I can feel you smirking. Are you always so cocky?" He asks after and Louis can't help, but chuckle.   
  
"Only when I know I'm doing good."   
  
Zayn circles his hips after that and Louis finds out that this lad is just as shameless as he is. In fact, he must also know what he is doing and what people usually like because he's an expert. He has Louis moaning and making his own marks on Zayn's hips as he holds him up and brings him down from time to time. At least, he thinks he does, but he isn't sure and by the time it is over, he's pretty convinced this boy just ran the whole damn show.   
  
He had been so lost in it as Zayn rolled his hips and bounced on his thighs and scratched down Louis' chest enough to break some skin and Louis had already been so close, knowing Zayn was as well, and he thinks it should take lovers years to do what they did, but he doesn't complain because they came together. Zayn against their torsos with Louis in the condom still inside the other male.   
  
His arms stay curled around Zayn though as he softens and to his surprise, Zayn leans down and presses his cheek to Louis' shoulder, resting there against him as they try to catch their breath. Louis is guilty of dropping a kiss to Zayn's head though as his fingers trail his back and draw a few designs, but it's Zayn that speaks first and finally.

  
"Thank you for not being like them."   



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been far too long that I have updated this and things have been hard with no beta anymore, but never fear, for I am back!

Louis is already growing anxious, yet excited as he leans against the hood of his car, arms crossed over his chest, while watching the man in front of him brag about his new sports car. It's slick, it's smooth, and it's absolutely gorgeous. Everything about it has Louis drooling inside except for its shitty owner that can't even keep the tires up to date. Blue eyes roll in their sockets as he leans there, night falling over his shoulders with the moon just barely starting to make its appearance from the clouds.  
  
His eyes are trained on the matte black finish of the car, which Louis easily recognizes as a 2016 Lamborghini Aventador, and lets them follow along the trim of the door that is open in this near ninety degrees angle. It's brand new, he can tell, because no way this guy would know how to keep the interior that nice. Fancy cars need mandatory upkeep and something told Louis this stranger had no idea what this car was going to make him work for. He probably didn't even know that he would need to check the leather every couple weeks.  
  
The guy is getting what he wants though, girls fawning and throwing themselves at him because his car gives off the impression that he makes six figures a year. But Louis has been in this game for a few years now and he knows when someone has bought a car out of pocket and when they simply win a pink slip.  
  
He wants to slap the person that had so obviously just gotten this car and had already lost it.  
  
Instead, he has a different plan in mind.  
  
"Are we flirting or are we racing?" He asks as he raises and eyebrow towards the other driver. He's met with what he assumes is a mocking laugh while watching the guy push off his own car and waltz over to Louis.  
  
"You think your little BMW is going to beat me in a race? You're an awfully brave one," the guy says all too smugly for Louis' tastes, but then again, anyone trying to intimidate him is against his tastes.  
  
"I've noticed it's not always the car that wins the race, it's the driver. Which you probably know because that's how you scored that car, isn't it?" He hums while moving his hand up to glance at his nails, faking disinterest as if the man is not even worth his time. _Bait_ .  
  
"I can tell you right now that no way your little car is going to be beating my baby in the streets. Do you know how fast it can go?" He demands, but Louis can't help but smirk. This guy has no idea what Liam puts into his car or what it all can do. Louis isn't an amateur, but he's about to play it like he is just to make his point.  
  
"Probably higher than mine. Maybe you're right, it is the car," he shrugged, almost going to turn away and get into his car before he hears exactly what he had been waiting for.  
  
"Chicken shit! Talk a mean game and then turn around to leave? You English men are all the same. Got a big mouth, but have nothing to bite with." _Hook_ . "Why don't we go a few rounds, pretty?" The stranger chuckles before making his way closer to Louis and looking down at his car. "Bet I could make this into something real nice."  
  
"Is that what we're racing for? Pink slips?" Louis asks, even let's the guy think he's real tough and dominant while he places his palm against Louis' hood and leans in to hover over him. Too bad the guy isn't even remotely handsome to Louis.  
  
"You that desperate to get rid of your car? I'll be happy to take it off your hands for you."  
  
"You'll have to beat me in the streets before you get behind this wheel," Louis challenges, feeling his own confidence make its appearance as he leans back fully against the hood of his car.  
  
"And after I win, I'll beat you in the sheets as well. Bet you'd really like that. Your arse looks like it was meant for turning red," the stranger continues and that makes Louis drop his act completely. His worry for all of these girls, who aren't hearing this conversation between them, spikes and makes him want to drop this guy even faster into the depths.  
  
"Go get your papers, mate, 'cause I'm about to ride off in your _car_ instead of on _you_ ," he growls before shoving the guy off of him and reaching into his own glove box to grab that pink slip inside. He holds it up between his middle and ring finger, giving a look he hopes makes the man have a run for his money. He doesn't tolerate that kind of talk.  
  
It doesn't take long before Louis' back in his car side-by-side to the insufferable arsehole next to him. The other guy is still cocky, revving his engine and blowing kisses at Louis, who isn't having it for a second. He tells himself to keep his anger in check though because that's exactly how that car is coming home with him at the end of this thing.  
  
Which is does.  
  
The race lasts maybe fifteen minutes and Louis makes it across the finish line a good ten seconds before his competitor. It's glorifying as he steps out of the car and makes his way to the man holding the pink slips out towards him.  
  
For a moment, he lets him think back to when the girl in Rio had been holding Zayn's hand until Louis came over to him. How beautiful he was standing there, looking up at Louis with what he had hoped was curiosity.  
  
With a smug expression, he takes the slips and turns towards the man stalking towards him. A gasp leaves his parted lips when his back is suddenly slammed into the steel frame of the construction site behind him, making him instinctively reached his hands out to press against the stranger's chest. He hopes that will keep some distance between them.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me!" He snaps as he lets his blue eyes gaze up to mean angry green ones.  
  
Louis doesn't fear for much. He's never been one to not be able to get out of a situation he put himself into and he's never had anything to really lose, but as he stands there with this much bigger man in front of him, amber eyes flash across his vision. Zayn must be worried. He's already late by an hour and he knows the boy is probably staying up playing those video games Louis just bought him a few days ago.  
  
His heart stammers in his chest for a moment as he watches the stranger and keeps that space between their bodies.  
  
"There's no way your car beat mine. There's no fucking way!" He shouts as he slams Louis back again into the metal behind him. A hiss leaves him unwillingly and he knows his spine will probably be bruised come tomorrow, but he stands his ground and presses harder on the chest in front of him.  
  
"I told you, it's all in the driver. You push too hard too fast and lose because you're impulsive!" He grunts out back as hands and arms start to come between them to pull the man off of him. There's struggling, seeing as the stranger is so intent on leaving marks on Louis' person, but eventually there is ten feet between as well as two bigger men.  
  
"Walk it off," one of them demands to the guy, who is still glaring at Louis as the English man stuffs the pink slips into his back pocket.  
  
Luckily, he gets to his new car without too much of a fight and what does he know? The keys were left in the ignition. With a smirk, he pulls them out and makes a show of slipping the key onto his keyring in his hand.  
  
From there, he pulls out his phone and immediately dials Liam's number while leaning against the side of his new Lambo. He's twirling the ring around his finger and yes, he's proud of winning this car and after Liam takes a look at it and fixes up what needs to be done, he's got plans on what to do with it, but for now it's mostly a surprise as he hears a grunt of a greeting on the other end of the line.  
  
"I need you to come drive my new baby to the garage," he says without hesitation as he keeps his eye on his BMW as well. He doesn't trust that other guy for a second. "I'll pay for your Uber here, but I figure you'd really enjoy driving this Aventador home," he smirks and even smiles when he hears this choked sound in the background.  
  
That is, until he realizes that isn't _Liam's_ choked sound.  
  
"Are you kidding me? How did you lan—"  
  
"Oh my god, are you fucking Harry right now?" Louis cuts him off before laughing a little loudly, drawing some attention towards himself.  
  
"What I do on my free time is none of your business and that is usually what one does with their boyfriend, yes."  
  
"Except," Louis chuckles again while trying to catch his breath, "people don't usually stop fucking their boyfriend to answer a phone call."  
  
"Who said I stopped?" Liam deadpans, making Louis actually sound like he's choking now. Especially, when there is a soft whine and call for Liam's attention again and suddenly Louis feels extremely uncomfortable with the phone conversation. Maybe he's also a little jealous as well.  
  
Zayn hasn't touched him since they slept together on the couch and that was three days ago. No big deal, really, but Louis is craving to kiss Zayn again and run his fingers through his hair, but he's waiting to be given the okay. He knows just because the younger boy let it happen once, doesn't mean he's ready to have it happen again. It's hard, but Louis doesn't want to ruin what progress they have made.  
  
"Okay, new plan, I'll figure out how to get it home myself," he laughs awkwardly as he slides his hand to hold the nape of his neck.  
  
"Just.." Liam pauses and soon there is some rustling on the other end. He waits patiently as his mechanic seems to mumble something, which sets off this bright and happy giggle from Harry and okay, that sound is rather endearing. He wonders briefly if he could ever make that sound come out of Zayn just by whispering a few words like Liam does. "Give me five minutes and I'll head over. Call the Uber," he finishes before hanging up.  
  
A smile crosses Louis' lips as he brings his phone down and takes a moment to glance at the lock screen. It's of Zayn, napping on the balcony with his lemonade on the side table next to his book beside him. He's got a pillow tucked under his head and a blanket Louis draped over him once realizing he had fallen asleep. It had been a bit chilly, so the boy had been in a nice and warm jumper again.  
  
Liam may be lucky with Harry, but Louis thinks he's won the world with Zayn.  
  
Another race has already started when Liam finally makes his way towards Louis twenty minutes later. He doesn't even get time to give a greeting as he gets distracted by the bright blotches against Liam's neck. Which works out fine because Liam's face is priceless as his eyes go wide the moment he sees the car behind Louis.  
  
"She is a fucking beauty," he whistles shamelessly as he walks around the car. "I mean, she's going to need some new wheels and the trunk looks like I'll need to pull things out to make room for upgrades, but—"  
  
"No," Louis says too quickly and Liam raises his eyebrows at him in surprise. "I mean.. I don't want it upgraded. Not like that, anyways."  
  
"Then why did you get it?" Liam questions as he runs his hand lightly over the hood of the car. If it was legal to marry automobiles, Louis thinks Liam would do it. Harry would be the mistress on the side.  
  
"Well, for one, the guy who had it just pissed me off." Isn't that an understatement. "But, uh.. I was actually hoping you'd put more padding into it than toys," he admits quietly as he steps around the car to face Liam over the top. It's a beautiful car, without a doubt, but he doesn't want to race in. He doesn't want it to be raced at all.  
  
"I don't get it. You called me at eleven at night to pick you up and take you to the garage with this stunning car that has the horsepower to play around with the kinds of things you want and you don't want me to put that stuff in it?" Liam asks in disbelief before it seems to hit him. Not enough that he'll say it out loud and Louis can tell that Liam is waiting for _him_ to make the confession himself. He has no doubt that his mate knows just what this means coming from him.  
  
"I want to give it to Zayn," he whispers as his gaze flutters down to look at the paint job instead. "He's been cooped up in that flat, only going out with me when I offer.. He's going to want some freedom soon. I've taught him how to drive, he just needs a car."  
  
"You have three at home."  
  
"Not one with toys, Liam," Louis says a little too sharply before shaking his head. He feels ridiculous saying these things out loud, but he means them with every fiber of his being. "I want him to have something fast and luxurious, of course. The nature in me would not allow him to have some.. Some _Range Rover_ or something, but I don't want it messed with. I don't want anything questionable in the car. I want it safe. The best airbags, padding, things like that.."  
  
"You really care about him," Liam breathes after a moment or two of silence. Louis tries not to choke on the vulnerability this makes him feel. "I'll do it. I'll bring it to the shop tonight and see what I can add inside tomorrow. It might take a few days, I might not have everything you're looking for on hand, but I'll order it special."  
  
The words are reassuring to Louis at the least and he has so much faith in Liam. Which means he shouldn't have been surprised when he is texted four days later and told that the car is ready, making Louis beam to himself as he turns to Zayn on the couch. They still haven’t touched, but the raven-haired male has willing come to hang out with him and watch some Marvel movie. How could Louis have said no to that?  
  
He couldn't have. Not when Zayn came to him and asked for this. Not when Louis has been waiting all week to be given another chance to be with the boy. Not when his heart had raced faster than any of this cars when Zayn smiled because Louis had agreed.  
  
So that was how they ended up here, sitting on the couch with only maybe a foot between them. Zayn is curled up against the corner of where the armrest meets the back of the couch, head propped up on a pillow, and eyes fluttering shut every now and again. Louis is sure the boy is dozing in and out, but it doesn't bother him.  
  
He is even so lucky enough that by the time Liam is contacting him, Zayn has wiggled his cold toes under Louis' thigh as he rubs his eyes oh-so cutely all before getting settled into the couch once more.  
  
"Hey," he prompts softly. "Would you like to go out with me?" He asks before reaching over to impulsively push Zayn's limp hair out of his face. Amber eyes blink a few times as they come to focus on Louis, who is offering a smile out in return. The grin that forms on Zayn's lips lazily makes Louis feel so light and on top of the world as the boy nods.  
  
"Yeah.. Yeah, I would. Where are we going?" He asks as he slowly pushes himself up so he and Louis are face to face.  
  
"My mate.. I have to pick something up from his garage. I thought maybe you'd like to meet him? Liam, I mean. I know I've mentioned him and maybe if Harry isn't working, he might be there as well?" He offers, but he's slightly worried if Harry will be there. He can be a bit much sometimes, very loud and hyperactive and Zayn? Well, he is more reserved and introverted. Not to say Harry couldn't tone it down, but Louis doesn't want to overwhelm Zayn.  
  
"Liam.. He's the one that adds stuff to your car, isn't he?" Zayn asks as he pulls the jumper down he is wearing and gives the cutest yawn. How is Louis still alive? He's not even sure as Zayn leans his cheek against the back of the couch and watches Louis from under his long and thick lashes.  
  
"He is. I've known him for years. He's really nice and not too much, really. Harry can be though, so I understand if you don't want to worry about that."  
  
"And Harry.. He takes photos, right?"  
  
"Yeah and does makeup for models or something, too.. I'm not entirely sure. Harry and I aren't as close, but he's funny and nice. Wouldn't hurt a fly," Louis says as he lets his expression grow more fond. Zayn is like an angel and Louis just wants to wrap him up and hold him all day.  
  
For a second, he thinks about how fast he is falling for this boy and how surreal it feels to him because it's new. Everything with Zayn is new and he doesn't want to mess anything up.

 

Usually, when it comes to partners, they don't stick around very long because Louis gets angsty and he gets anxious when someone is in his space for too long. He feels suffocated because he doesn't want anyone there, but things with Zayn..  
  
Things with Zayn are easier and he doesn't feel pressured to be a certain way. He doesn't feel like he has to keep up his tough guy persona up all the time and blow thousands of dollars just to make him happy. Sometimes, all it takes is a moment like this, them watching a movie together, to get to hear Zayn laugh or make some silly comment and that? That is enough for him.  
  
"I think.. I'd like to meet them," Zayn finally replies after a moment and Louis' heart immediately picks up. He wants them to meet, for Zayn to be able to make some friends and he really wants to show him that car. He wasn't just going to make the boy though and so it's nice that Zayn agrees while moving to stand up for a bit and stretch.  
  
"Then why don't we go get dressed, yeah?"  
  
By the time they have left the apartment and are stepping inside the garage, Zayn has grown somewhat stiff as he curls his arms over his chest. Louis figures it's because the boy is nervous, he prays that's it, and lets it go at first as he lightly places a hand on the small of Zayn's back to rub. Pride fills his chest when it seems to relax Zayn.  
  
"Liam?" He calls out as he glances around the shop, but to his surprise, it's the lanky, but ever gorgeous Harry that's turning around some car and smiling. His boots clank against the cement floor as he dusts his hands off each other and then places them on his hips.  
  
"You didn't tell me he was _that_ pretty," he says with that slow and deep drawl as he steps closer. Also to Louis' surprise, Zayn doesn't step away or try to move as Harry comes over, but he does lean in slightly further into Louis' side.  
  
"Hello, Harry," he rolls his eyes fondly. "This is Zayn. Zayn, this is Harry, Liam's boyfriend."  
  
"Is that my title now? ' _Liam's boyfriend_ '? I don't even get my own identity?" Harry gasps and even places his hand over his heart dramatically like he's been insulted. Everyone can see he doesn't mean it though because that smile on his lips is just too playful. "It's nice to meet you, Zayn. I've heard a lot about you. More through the grapevine, but.. Still," he chuckles as he reaches his hand out in greeting.  
  
Zayn takes a moment to let his gaze flicker down to the hand in front of him, but after a second or two, he's slipping his own into Harry's. The shake is short and sweet, but Harry's pleased nonetheless when Zayn takes his hand back and presses it against his chest once more.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too. Louis has mentioned you."  
  
"Awh, he mentioned silly ole me? And here I thought he didn't even like me," Harry teases before sending Louis a wink. It makes Louis roll his eyes again, but he knows it all means no harm. Harry's just this bright and energized person and the dramatics just roll off of him.  
  
"You know that's not true, _Liam's boyfriend_ ," he jokes back, which makes Harry blush just a bit as he turns to lead them somewhere else, evident by the hand he is waving over his shoulder to get their attention.  
  
"Liam's washing the car now and making sure the tires are working well on it. He's very proud of these ones he just got yesterday. I guess some mate of his had these really nice imported ones that Liam got for a steal," Harry rambles as they walk, using his hands while talking.  
  
"What's so special about them?" Louis asks out of curiosity as he pulls Zayn just a little closer and lets his hand slide to hold the boy's opposite hip instead. It must be the right move to make because Zayn doesn't hesitate to nuzzle softly against his shoulder as his own shoulders slump just a bit.  
  
"I'm not sure, but they're Italian. He said something about the traction being better and the style working with the car. Y'know how he gets with the cars," he laughs softly as they turn the corner and sure enough, Liam's wiping down the outside of the vehicle and god, does it look beautiful.  
  
"This is your car?" Zayn asks then as he stands straighter. Louis has to bite his lip so he doesn't look so endeared as amber eyes widen at the view. He lets the boy slip away from him, easily getting distracted by the Lambo it seems.  
  
"Actually.. I was thinking it would be _your_ car," he blurts out quietly, testing the waters to see how Zayn reacts. When the boy freezes and stops moving towards the car, he immediately worries that he's gone too far and that he should have asked Zayn if he even wanted a car. He should have asked what type of model he would like and for a moment, Louis feels like he can't breathe as Liam stays still and Harry just bites his lip as well.  
  
The silence is almost deafening and Louis' about to open his mouth and take it back, maybe even play it off as a joke in hopes that he hasn't scared Zayn away. He's desperate to keep this boy and his skin itches with the fear that he can't until finally—  
  
"It's beautiful, Louis.." Zayn breathes first as he comes closer and almost touches the car, but instead retracts his hands and just visually enjoys it. "I.. You didn't have to get me one. Especially one _this_ nice. It must have cost a fortune," he continues and Louis struggles for a moment with what to say. Should he admit that he won it or let Zayn believe he bought it? It doesn't matter once Liam gives this light chuckle and soon Zayn is turning back on him with this knowing smirk. "You _won_ the car, didn't you?"  
  
"Hey, at least it didn't cost me a thing!" He defends himself while throwing his hands up in a surrendering motion, but honestly? Zayn doesn't sound too disappointed in the prospect of Louis winning the car as Liam pops open the driver side door and backs away to give Zayn some room.  
  
"Do you want to sit in it?" He asks and Louis is so happy when Zayn nods and soon is wiggling to sit in the car. With that, Liam backs away and makes his way towards Louis while Harry goes over to the car and shamelessly slides himself into the passenger seat. "Everything's been added and he even has roadside assistance, just in case anything were to happen," Liam offers and shit, is that a fucking load off if Louis' shoulders.  
  
"Thank you for doing this. Between his phone and the car now, he'll be able to just do what he feels like and if he needs someone, I'm just a phone call away."  
  
"And what does he want to do?"  
  
"I'm.. Not sure," Louis admits as he leans back against the countertop edge of the workbench. With a small frown, he runs his hand through his hair as Harry and Zayn's chattering bounces off the walls of the garage. He sounds excited and that's more than Louis could ask for. "I told him he could do whatever he wanted, even leave if that's what he felt was best for him, but.. He hasn't mentioned anything. I keep thinking one day I'll just wake up and he'll be gone."  
  
"I don't think he'll leave, Louis. He seems pretty happy here right now and look at that smile. You did that," Liam praises as he wipes his hands down with the rag he is holding. "I think you're making more progress than you give yourself credit for. These things take time, but the way I see it is, he could have left at any time and he's still here. Doesn't that count for anything?"  
  
It does, Louis thinks. Zayn could have left whenever he wanted, but he stays instead and keeps building up his room and hangs around Louis during meals. They talk and they watch movies together and though Zayn is quiet more often than not, he still seems to brighten up whenever Louis offers to take him somewhere with him.  
  
He's not naïve enough to think that just because they slept together that Zayn will never leave him. This isn't some teenage romantic movie and they aren't in a time period where you only sleep with one person. If so, Louis would be screwed by now. However, he does have hope because he likes this boy. He's come to terms with that now, and he likes being in his presence even if it's just him talking on the phone while Zayn reads his book in the reading chair.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted when there's feet scuffling against the floor again and his head snaps up to inspect. The first thing he sees is Zayn coming for him, smile bright and cheeks rosy. He skips up the stairs and has this little giggle as he reaches his hands up and cups Louis' cheeks and okay, that's new. He furrows his eyebrows slightly and even allows himself to reach for Zayn's hips to hold.  
  
"Do you lik—" Is all he gets out before there are lips against his and his mind is starting to go fuzzy. It's like white noise filling the silence as he instinctively pulls Zayn closer so that their chests are pressed together. Lips move against his own, dragging out the kiss for a few moments before all too soon Zayn is pulling back. Hands slide down to instead hold Louis' biceps as he curls his arms fully around Zayn's waist to hold him.  
  
"I like it, Louis. It's sick. Especially, with the Batman decal on the hood," Zayn says and that's all Louis needs to feel his heart race faster again. He wonders if the younger lad can feel it against his chest, the insane beating of his heart at making Zayn so happy that he fucking _kissed_ him. He kissed _Louis_ on his _own_ terms and not because he felt like he had to like that night after dinner. No, he did it because he _wanted_ to and that makes Louis feel such pride as he leans down to nudge his nose against Zayn's cheek.  
  
"I'm really glad. I was thinking you could use some freedom to travel around just in case I'm not around to take you somewhere and this way, you don't have to rely on someone else and well, I thought the decal would be fun," he explains and his voice is low, keeping the conversation between them because he hasn't forgotten they have an audience.  
  
Briefly, he wonders what this looks like to Liam and Harry. If it looks promising that things could possibly work between them or just that Zayn is excited and didn't know what to do with his emotions. He's been guilty of that before, himself. Getting so excited after winning that he just kisses the closest person to him, but Louis secretly wants it to be more than that.  
  
"But I don't really mind relying on you," Zayn whispers back and if Louis had been happy just a few seconds ago, he's over the moon now at those words.  
  
He can't believe that after all the anxiety Zayn had in the beginning about relying on Louis and being scared that all this money was being spent on him that finally the raven-haired male has decided to trust him and even let himself rely on him.  
  
"I like it, Louis. I like _you_."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _I am sorry for the misleading of this update if you are subscribed to this fic, but I recently got a comment on this fic asking for an update and I had literally thought this fic had died?? So, if you're still interested in this fic being update, please comment down below so I can see? Thank you for all the love and support!(:_

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me [here](http://sweaterpawnoctis.tumblr.com)!


End file.
